Unthinkable
by ButterflyEyes24
Summary: AU Young Phoebe & Cole decide that they should run away together but how far do they get?
1. Love

Angels & Demons

(Hey guys I'm back with another fic, this is set in an AU universe, where Phoebe and her sisters are still witches but also princesses of their kingdom. Patty & Victor are involved, Sorry No Paige, for the paige fans I might bring her in later not sure yet. But basically this story starts off at the end of their teen relationship. Good & Evil tried to send their respective witches and demons to the same school but it ends in chaos & a death. Anyway let me know what you think if you think of it)

Cole breathed hard harsh breaths; he looked down at his abdomen that was bleeding. Cursing himself. He was cursed from the moment he met her, the moment he touched her, kissed her. He roared in anger. Belthazor arose in his red glory and his room that was dimly lit by a few candles raged in that moment. He set about getting something to cover the wound with, it was deep but he would survive…he hoped. He heard the chaos going on outside as the war raged on between the witches and the demons. He heard blood curdling screams of demons being vanquished and witches being killed. The last few weeks had been hell. He looked out of the small window that lay above his bed seeing the tiny dots that resembled stars, the night was clear black. Almost as black as he felt. He sat on his bed tired and hurt from his battle today. A battle he had not expected a battle he never thought he would have to fight. A battle for his love. A love that was already lost from the beginning.

She moved quickly and sharply round the bends. Keeping her head down and eyes forward. She knew it was dangerous being out here, her father had ordered the whole family to stay inside the palace but she couldn't not after seeing what they did, what they tried to do to him, and she a coward stood there overlooking like her heart wasn't suffocating as she watched. Her father having silenced her love for him not wanting to hear of such absurd allegations but it was true. She loved him. God she loved him so much. He would hate her, how could he not, somewhere inside of him he would hate her for allowing it to happen. Allowing them to try kill him. She looked around not wanting to be seen or recognised as anyone important. She cast a spell. She blinked and found herself right where she wanted to be, stepping near the door she was sparked. He was protecting himself. Even from her she swallowed the hurt she felt momentarily, as she attempted to deactivate his protection mechanism. It would only work momentarily and then it would be up again. She moved quickly and knocked loud and hard on the door. She knew he was hurt in more ways than one and she needed to help him…even if it meant betraying her family. There was no reply and the spell was about to send her five feet across the ground if he didn't open up.  
"Who is it "he called his voice was low and dangerous but she could hear it. Phoebe went to speak but couldn't what would he do. Kill her.

"Its me" she said hoping it still meant something to him. She felt the pull of his spell pulling her away from his door. Then it opened. She rushed inside as she heard a bomb like sound erupt above her. The only sound was the one of the door closing after that. He stood he had on a black shirt un tucked and hanging loosely, the sleeves were rolled up and it was hard to see his face in the darkly lit room with only a few candles that were soon about to die out she assumed.

"Did you bring them with you" he asked accusingly,

"How can you say that" she asked him hurt at his suggestion that she would lead him straight to his death.

"Yes or no" he asked her directly ignoring her comment, nerves became her.

"No, I didn't bring anyone, it's just me" she told him as firmly as she could

"Why are you here" he asked her another direct question that held no emotion or feeling for her. She saw the way his fists were clenched by his side as if he was waiting for her to say the wrong thing and attack her.

"I…Your hurt I had to make sure you were ok" she admitted  
"Why" he asked mockingly

"Baby don't do this" she pleaded to his better side his loving side  
"Don't call me that" he almost shouted, she felt tears sting her eyes shaking her head at him.  
"Please, let me help you ok" she tried softly.

"HELP ME" he almost laughed cruelly at her request

"I think you and your family have done enough to Help me" his fists now clenching and unclenching in fury. He looked directly in her eyes

"I've signed my death warrant because of you" he told her

"NO" she shouted

"Your not dead, and im not going to let you die. There not going to kill you…ill die before that happens" she told him passionately she loved him that much.

"Phoebe, its over" he told her simply and in pain as he seem to jerk slightly. She looked at him and before she knew it she was right in front of him.  
"Let me see" she said looking into his eyes, he opened his mouth to protest as she took her fingers to the top of his shirt and undid the button.

"I love you and I don't care what you say I'm not going anywhere so you might as well make those energy balls now" she told him softly as she undid the rest until she could see the wound on his lower stomach. he had dressed it slightly but it still needed to be done again. Thankfully she had been one step ahead when leaving the palace and borrowed the house nurse equipment. She looked up at him

"Its deep" she told him, a result of her families fury.  
"I'll live" he told her, she looked at him his eyes were unclear, the candles in the room were flickering and light was reduced.  
"Sit on the bed, I brought some spare bandages with me, lets make sure that doesn't get any worse" she said while going back to the bag she dropped half way across the room she brought it back to the bed, he had sat and looked at her confused. She couldn't help but smile

"Don't look at me like that…I told you I actually like taking care of you" she said hoping he would follow her lead and not leave her completely. he didn't say anything.

"You shouldn't have come here, it's too dangerous. Your father your family they'll" she put a finger to his lips

"Ssh don't worry about them, there the least of my worries. Right now all I care about is you" she removed the old bandage causing him some discomfort and when she saw the wound in all his horror. She felt a tears come to her eyes again. She swallowed the lump in her throat  
"I'm just going to clean it a little then" her voice slightly shaky  
"Why are you doing this" he asked her

"I cant loose you" she stated  
"Phoebe im gone already"  
"No your not, your just saying that because you want me to go back to my family because you want to have the easy way out." she said annoyed and upset at him  
"Im saying that because there's no place with me" he said darkly  
"That's not true, we said it" she told him

"_Maybe I should hire you as my personal boatsman" she said laughing, he rolled his eyes at her as he rowed the boat out on the silent river. The birds chirped around them and trees hid them from the outside world which denied them. _

"_I'll pass" he told her, she winked at him _

"_I'll pay in advance" she replied as she looked out onto the river innocently, he smiled and watched her as he rowed the boat, keeping them steady on the still river. After a while they went back to the river side in the grass area, he sat her on a rock, she looked as he disappeared for a moment and was back, now with his trouser legs rolled up to his knees and sleeves rolled up to hs elbows_

"_What are you doing" she asked, _

"_Giving your highness a royal foot massage" he replied with a toothy grin. He sat n the lower rock nearer the water and her legs that were already dangling down he took the left and stroked it gently. She sighed under his touch, god she craved it more than she knew she should but she couldn't help her feelings. She wanted him out of wedlock out of tradition she just wanted him. He poured the water over her feet and gently rubbed them; she smiled and enjoyed the precision and delicacy he used when touching her, imaging how he would the rest of her. She moaned slightly as he kissed the top of her foot. This was all she wanted to be with him. To be left alone in a world where didn't care that there genetics were completely different and set against each other. And even if they did they didn't bother them they just left them alone. After paying such careful attention to her feet, she practically dragged him up to her level so he could make love to her lips. _

"_I love you" he said onto her lips quietly, it was the best feeling and most important words she could hear from him. she completely became lost in the kiss.  
"We should leave" she then said breaking the kiss, he looked at her confused _

"_What" he asked again. _

"_Lets leave this place, go somewhere where we can be together… properly" she announced  
"Phoebe"  
"Please Cole, think about it, there's so many places that don't care about this petty war going on here so many places where we can be together. Without sneaking around, without lying and casting spells and you killing demon p.i" she said sadly and pleadingly_

"_Your family would never let you go and it would be too much of a risk for you to be with me on the run what if something happened to you" he said trying to rationalise with her.  
"I don't care, we could go somewhere anywhere, I can bind my powers and I'm sure there's a way to do that to yours to, they'll never be able to find us again, it will just be you and me" she said loving the thought she kissed him _

"_Just us" she repeated _

"_Then maybe we could get married" another kiss down his neck  
"Then maybe we could have a baby" she meant and believed every word she said, he sighed  
"Be a family, but it would be us no one else and all of this magic and war would be left behind" she told him, he looked at her as he soaked her words in. then he smirked _

"_This isn't the first time you've thought of this is it" he said knowingly she blushed _

"_Doesn't matter, all that matters is that it's a good plan and it can work" she now offered determinedly.  
"Except for one thing" he mused  
"What" she asked wondering what was wrong with her perfect plan  
"You know full well your family will search high and low for you especially if they know your with me powers or not, they'll find a way Phoebe you know they will"  
"Don't you want to be with me" she said letting go of him in annoyance, _

"_Hey" he said turning her frowning face to face him he kissed her_

"_That's the only thing I want"  
"So lets go" she told him urgently, he looked at her _

"_Can you leave your sisters, your family" he asked _

"_Do you love me" she asked him  
"More than anything in this world" he told her truthfully _

"_Then yes, I can leave them. We'll be happy I promise even if its only for a little while we will" she told him, he took this in.  
"2 weeks" she then announced _

"_What" he asked confused at the timescale  
"In 2 weeks we'll leave it will give me enough time to make the correct potions, and spells in case of any backlash which is inevitable" she told him and thinking on her feet and " On the Friday we'll leave together and dam the rest of the world" she said happily  
"You really turned 18 with a bang didn't you…princess" he said with a smile she grinned and moved more into him. _

"_Hmmm, can we stay a little longer, then I promise we can go back" she told him just wanting to spend more time with him.  
"Phe"  
"Baby please" she cut him off with a kiss that didn't need to question. Pushing him back a little she climbed into his lap. When was he going to make her his she thought? He pulled her closer and moaned as let her hands roam inside his shirt. His hands also climbing up her dress. She sighed as her body became heated. _

"No you said it" he challenged

"You believed it just as much as I did, I still do" she told him

"I was foolish"  
"COLE STOP IT" she said and in that burst of frustration she pressed hard on his wound by accident an he grunted in pain, she jumped slightly as she saw his skin flicker red and black.  
"God phoebe," he grunted

"Omg Sorry" she said quickly amending what she had done. The screams came loud from outside and she looked at him

"This is because of me" he told her she shook her head

"No its because of us" she told him firmly, then took his hand looking at her handy work

"Hows that" she asked referring to his wound, he shifted slightly  
"Feels good" he told her.

"I never knew that my father was going to"  
"Kill mine" he finished she bit her lip

"I know he didn't do what they said"  
"My father died for what he believed in…me…you" he said and she caught the anger and hurt that he got from that. she touched his face gently and was relieved when he didn't pull away.

"We can still leave" she told him, his head looked up at her in disbelief

"No, No we can't I'm a dead man Phoebe don't you get that. they've got my flesh they've got the potion to vanquish me" he stressed because she was refusing to take his words for his feelings.  
"I wont let them"  
"And who are you to stop them from doing that, a charmed one" he told her

"We'll find a way I promise" she promised gently  
"Im sick of your promises, they, they give me false hope and look where's that got me in the middle of this war" he said annoyed  
"My promises mean something, we will you just have to believe in it. we have to stick together your all I have" she spoke against his negativity  
"That's not true" he told her at her exaggeration,  
"Your all want" she said passionately  
"Why Phoebe why" he said in an exasperated breath  
"Beacause I love you, I love you so much it hurts to see you in so much pain I love you so much i can't bear the thought of you leaving without me, being without me or me without you I cant I refuse" he sighed, she brushed his lips with hers

"I need you" she told him lovingly, he didn't need to speak poetry a bout how he felt his actions said it all everything he had endured in the last weeks because of her.  
"How can you be so sure" he asked her quietly and she smiled a little

"A certain half demon told me a similar thing once" she told him he looked at her and he half smiled

"Smart guy"  
"Very smart and handsome too" she added, he touched their noses and she caressed his face

"We need to" she was interrupted by a loud bang on his door surprised maybe he had only blocked good magic. They both jumped a little. He looked at her

"Go over there" he requested she stood up and neatly fit herself into a crack behind a wardrobe. In his room as he walked and opened the door she heard the door close so he must have been outside.

"Belthazor are you ok" Cole looked at the demon  
"I'm fine" he told him

"Those witches, it's a blood hunt out there"  
"I know" he replied shortly not wanting the demon to catch onto a witches presence

"Most have retreated" he said again the night air hit his exposed chest.

"I can imagine, these witches they know how to put up a good fight" he replied  
"That they do, but I just thought I would let you know brother that we plan to strike back we will win this" he said, Cole acknowledged this. After his brief chat with this demon he turned to go back inside his little place. Stopping at the door handle and remembering how tenderly the woman inside was being he sighed. He opened the door and was stopped dead in his tracks closing the door slowly. He looked at Phoebe she stood near his bed, her back turned from him she looked over her shoulder

"I knew you wouldn't bring him in here" he realised her shoes were off and she was now flat footed.

"Can you help me" she asked him as she still stood with her back towards him, the zip of her dress which she wanted his help with. He edged closer putting two hands on her shoulders.

"Baby the zip" she told him quietly he thought about this but without thinking his hands moved to the zip and began to move it down its line. Until it stopped at the bottom of her back. She released her arms from the garment and it fell hanging by her waist, he saw her smooth back and his hands moved for him, tracking themselves to her bra he unclasped it. she shuddered and he wasn't sure why for a moment he thought was she scared. He slid the straps off and couldn't believe what she was or even himself was doing.

"Phoebe" he would be lying if he said he had never dreamt about her giving herself to him but under the circumstances he knew that it would never happen even with the way they felt.  
"Kiss me…the way you did all those times on the beach and when we were together" she asked her voice now sexy and full of passion.

"I" he started but he found his hands move up her flat stomach and he kissed her shoulder, her head fell back slightly and he could see her eyes closed,  
"God Cole" she moaned quietly, he kissed her neck another moan he turned her around looking into her eyes that were smouldering with love for him alone.  
"I used to dream about the way you would make love to me, the way you do to my lips every time we kiss every time we touch"

"Baby I can't let anything go to chance when I could loose everything" she told him pulling him closer and pushing the shirt of his shoulders.

"I love you" he found himself saying not being able to deny it anymore. She smiled

"I know. Show me" she said kissing him passionately. He pulled her body close, her breasts colliding with his chest. He forgot about the pain in his body. She sighed into his mouth and he felt her arms go around his neck and through his short hair.

"I love you more than anything" she whispered he pushed the rest of her dress off and she stepped out of it, they took a step back and he used his hands to steady her fall to the bed, moving his mouth down her body squirmed as he allowed himself to go with his heart and not his head. His trousers were quickly discarded somewhere and soon all they could feel was the burning flesh of the other.

She felt as if her whole body was on fire, she could no longer hear the war going on outside,

"Cole" she moaned his hands slid over her thighs up her stomach, his tongue dipped into her belly button and she prayed that nothing ruin this moment. His lips returned to her sore from her bites and caresses she felt he and he whispered softly in her ear that he she would always be his and she believed him, she bit her lip at the slight discomfort she felt

"Tell me when to stop" he said caringly  
"I don't want you to, i want you inside of me" she said breathlessly she could handle it. his hands cupped her face and he kissed her, her back arched and he probed his way in with a few small pushes she felt him. They moaned in connection. She couldn't describe the feeling of being complete with him it was indescribable the discomfort disappeared and she felt like she was in another world even when it hurt all she could do was pull him in. He moved nice and slow inside of her, teasing her body all the while she kissed whatever she could get her lips on. She felt like her body was going to explode and him too. It was almost as if they loved long enough and hard enough the world would leave them alone, realise they were meant to be and leave them alone to get on with each other if they could just love past all the hate and everything else. She felt herself go and she shouted his name her breathing being ragged and unpredictable. She opened her eyes and looked up into his, he licked his lips and she kissed him caressing his tongue with hers. She sighed as he left her body, he moved to her side and rubbed her stomach, she entangled their legs not wanting to loose the fresh contact with his warm naked body.  
"Did I hurt you, how you feeling" she couldn't even speak she smiled and wonder if he could see her she noticed the candles had completely burnt out.  
"Your amazing" she simply stated, when she gathered some energy back.  
"You 2" she half expected him to say princess but he didn't and she was glad she didn't want to think about what they did as unlawfully wrong. Because she felt the complete opposite of anything that anyone would ever say about them or him. She closed her eyes thinking in pure bliss about their love.

Cole kissed her eyelids as he saw her drift off into a sleep and he had every intent on protecting her from evil and if be it him. He sighed it was more than dangerous to have here, to have done that with her. it was suicide but he didn't care all he cared about was her being happy. After a while he got up and patrolled his premises he knew how risky it was and how he was a wanted man in this place. This place was like his safe house and only she and few close to him knew its whereabouts he would have to take her back, she would protest but he knew it was for the best. Checking his wound he actually didn't feel any extreme pain what had she done when she cleaned it he thought. Maybe something magical. He sat on a chair opposite his small bed where her petite frame lay. He picked up his shirt off t he ground and skilfully put it on her then draped the covers he had on top of her so she wouldn't get cold. Content with just watching her he kept alert for sounds, people,demons and witches. Very on edge he watched her serene figure peaceful.

Phoebe yawned a little as she started to wake having drifted off earlier, she suddenly realised there was no one in the small bed with her causing her to panic. She got up quicker than she wanted to.  
"Everything ok" she suddenly heard and it made her jump, then she heard a small laugh come from in front of her she opened her eyes fully and looked at Cole who was sitting across from his bed on a chair, he had now had on a black vest top and trousers. She let out a relieved breath

"Why are you over there" she asked trying to cover up her panic, his intense eyes looked at her

"Making sure nothing awakens you" he said in half mocking tone, she found herself rolling her eyes at him but knew he had stayed up because he was on edge from the witches. She stretched her arms out in front of her in a fake attempt to reach for him, he cocked his brow but got up from the seat and walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge she took his head in her arms and kissed him  
"Morning" she said after devouring his mouth, he looked up into her eyes as she was kneeled up on the bed.

"Are you ok, do you" he started but she didn't let him finish  
"I'm fine just a little sore, I don't regret last night do you" she asked slightly worried of his answer. He licked his lips

"I should but I don't, they'll probably kill me but I'm passed that now" he told her a dark reminder of what was outside. She didn't say anything but was happy he didn't regret the incredible feeling he gave her last night.  
"You need to go" he suddenly said seriously

"Why" she whined  
"You know why" he said seriously, she looked at him just as seriously  
"Cole"  
"Phoebe, its still early if I take you back now they wont even realise you were gone in the first place" he said rationally, she now sat on the side next to him taking his hand in hers.  
"Why can't we leave" she asked sadly she would go now with him, forget everything forget preparation just go. He went to say something but came back with nothing. He then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it repeatedly.

"I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me, being with you is the only thing I want in this world so much so im willing to die for it but"  
"No buts its an excuse if you love me then we can go, so what if they come after us if we stick together"

"Its not that simple and you know it" he said darkly

""Yes it is" she said defiantly there eyes met in a fury challenge. Then he got up letting go of her hands

"Get dressed, I'm taking you back with or without your consent" he said firmly and harshly. She glared at him and stood up then realising she was actually in his shirt from yesterday. His back was to her and she slid her arms up the front of his chest under the vest he was wearing and resting her head on his back. Feeling his heart beat through his vest on her fingers.

"I'm scared" she admitted

"Just get dressed" he forced out. She knew he would just take her and she didn't want to fight with him not when they were in such a crucial point where they needed each other more than they needed this fight.  
"Ok" she said sadly she didn't want to go back to her family. She let go and found that he neatly folded her stuff. Picking up the garments they screamed royalty and she hated it. She hated everything about it.  
"I'll be back" he suddenly announced and shimmered she gaped. But she got dressed he probably went to check that everything was clear at the palace like he used to do when they used to meet in secret before it was shot to hell. She blamed her sisters no she blamed Prue. By the time she was finished putting her things back on, he shimmered back in just when she needed help with the zip of her dress

"Can you help me zip this back up"  
"Ok" he said quietly, he approached and he slid the zip up  
"Ready" he asked, she closed her eyes and then she felt his arms around her waist squeezing her gently.  
"This isn't what I want" he said into her ear she kept her eyes closed.

"I know" she replied she knew he wanted to be with her they had been that close to going. If only he interfering sister had not of been so damn. She bit back her anger and hate.

"Ready" he asked her

"I have to be" she said quietly, he kissed her cheek and pulled her back into him and they dissolved into each other.

Cole looked about anxiously waiting to sense any power that could interfere with him dropping the princess back. Phoebe stepped out of his arms and turned to face him, he purposely didn't look at her not being able to handle her brown eyes filled with sadness and love.

"Ok everything's clear, I don't sense anyone remotely close, you're probably be able to get back in without causing any suspicion" he said systematically. She was still looking at him but he refused to be drawn in. So he made an attempt to leave

"What about us" she asked like a little girl. His heart panged with pain and now he looked at her, he had to.

"I...I don't know" he told her painfully, would he even be alive later for their to be a us.

"You can't leave me here" she told him more than asked him.

"This is where you belong" he falsely reasoned  
"I belong with you, you know that, last night proved that" she told him passionately

"I wish you did belong with me, I have no idea what's going to happen how this is going to pan out but I do know. Its never going to be the same, this place is never going to the same."  
"I know" she said quietly

"Promise me" she then said he looked at her

"Promise"  
"Promise me, that no matter what you never stop loving me and I'll always be yours" she told him,

"I promise, you promise" she nodded and then quickly went up unclasping this necklace she wore all the time.

"Keep this with you" the tears escaped her eyes

"Come back for me please" she then said. He swooped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her. Not really caring he shimmered them into her own room in her palace. Laying her down on her bed he kissed her.  
"I love you" she said

"I love you too, I'll be back ok" she grabbed some of his coat

"You better be" she mumbled through her tears

"I love you too goddam much there never be anyone else and ill be miserable and" he kissed her forehead

"Wait for me…I'll take you away if its still what you want" he promised her, she kissed him softly. And he took one last look in her eyes and shimmered.

Phoebe turned on her side and tears flowed freely from her eyes. He was never coming back or he would die. She closed her eyes shut and the tears came back god he family would despise her. Tears for a demon. No tears for the love of her life. She pulled her covers over her. And held onto something in her left hand. It was his dads ring the only thing he managed to salvage after they killed him. She sighed. Wiping her tears after a while she didn't want to arouse suspicion she slipped to of her dress and into her night clothes. Sitting back in her bed she cried more.

"Please keep him safe" she mumbled to no one in particular

I was wondering if you would like to read the pre teen story (this story would act as the sequel). Initially I started to write this story first, but as I went on I realised that it may be helpful to readers if they experienced their relationship as teenagers too and how it gets to this point.

Mainly because I know because the story lives in my head lol so the back-story is clear but yeah just wondering, I wouldn't make it a very long fic if people would like to read it.

However this story isn't going to rely heavily on the teenage relationship but its up to you guys, if you want a some teen Phole.

Or maybe you would like to read the pre teen fic before this one, seeing as it is basically a continuation. I don't know its weird for me because I literally just started writing from this awkward point in the relationship lol. But let me know. I'll stop now before I write a story of my thoughts about these stories.


	2. I'm Ready

**Joleca thanks for your response I've used spell & grammar check so I hope there's no significant mistakes. Plus I'm pretty sure Cole's going to remain good in this story, my muse hasn't told me otherwise yet :) . **

**PholeFan : Thanks & hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**R&R please I appreciate all my reviews, however short,long, good and critical. **

Cole looked at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep he could never sleep. Closing his eyes only ever brought him back to her and he couldn't go back there. he sighed she would like this place he thought it was what she had talked about with him, the place she wanted to go to get away from everything. He got up and rubbed his neck in frustration. He had been on the run for several months now fighting off bounty hunters and killing the demons closest to him in order to stay ahead of the game. He got up and went for one of his endless walks, they were endless because he never resolved anything he simply felt the same. Empty. He walked until he found a riverside he sat on the bench overlooking the still river.  
Closing his eyes he let himself remember her.

The following morning he sat in a café very much on edge, he could feel some demonic presence but was keeping very low until he was sure who it was. He picked up the paper and began to read a headline that caught his eye more than caught his eyes. It caught his heart

_Kings youngest daughter raped and impregnated._

Phoebe sat there she rubbed her cheek and tears masked her whole face. She trusted her.

_Pheebs what's wrong, you've been in this slum for almost a month now" Piper asked caringly, she turned slowly and looked at her sister _

"_Pip, im fine really just got a bit of a cold it is winter you know" she tried _

"_But its not only that is it, there's something else isn't there" Piper pressed  
"Why would you think that" She asked her suspiciously  
"You've been acting different, and you've been sick consistently for two weeks" Piper now made her implication very clear Phoebe was both alarmed and scared.  
"What" she asked her now trying to get her to be a little bit more specific about her conclusion  
"I hear you in the mornings are rooms are just next door you know" she said. Guilt swelled inside her _

"_Are you, are you pregnant" she t hen asked quietly, she looked at her older sister who had just married her husband very much a prude and most probably thought the worst of everything.  
"Of course not, how would I be pregnant" she then protested, Piper didn't say anything _

"_I heard what you said to dad about Belthazor" she used his demonic name which caused her pain she looked away from her sister focusing on other things in her room. _

"_It didn't mean anything it was stupid and foolish" she tried to convince her sister _

"_Didn't sound that way" Piper now threw back  
"Piper what are you driving at"  
"Did he, did he hurt you phoebe" Piper now said quietly and fear was evident in her voice  
"GOD NO" she screamed at her sister, how could she think such a thing she was appalled and hurt by her sisters accusation that Cole could ever do that to her. _

"_Phoebe I just, you've you can tell me I won't tell anyone" she started to cry _

"_Piper I don't know what to do" she cried. _

_A few days passed and her mother and father entered her room. _

"_Whats going on" she asked, she had been simply combing her hair _

"_Phoebe" her dad said in very authorities tone _

"_Yes" she asked suspiciously because both were looking at her intently as if they were trying to read her mind or figure something out.  
"We know what's been bothering you" her mother started then she was cut off by her father_

"_Which one of them was it, was it belthazor" her father suddenly roared and she knew that piper had betrayed her. _

"_Dad" she protested before they could go any further  
"I know for a fact that I was him, that bastard half breed" he cursed out loud and boldly and  
"DON'T CALL HIM THAT" she shouted, stunning her parents _

"_You're going to get rid of it" her father announced she was appalled _

"_No I'm not" _

"_YES YOU ARE, YOU'RE NOT KEEPING A DEMON RAPE CHILD" he shouted _

"_HE DIDN'T RAPE ME, WE MADE LOVE AND IT WAS THE MOST AMAZING FEELING IN THE WORLD AND IM NOT DESTRYOING THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT OF HIM" she felt herself go backwards and realised she had been slapped, loosing her balance and ending up on the floor _

"_VICTOR" _

"_DEMONIC SLUT" he hissed at her, she looked at her father hurt and angry _

"_I told you" she said quietly because she had, this could have been prevented if he had been understanding if he had accepted her love for him in the beginning. _

"_I told you how I felt, before you did what you did, you didn't have to "  
"You don't question anything that I do and I'm telling you now your having an abortion" her dad ordered her mother had been very quiet during the interaction and she wondered why she wasn't sticking up for her at least, she was her daughter she could understand love couldn't she._

"_Over my dead body" she spat back, her father glared and her mother looked disappointed and shook her head _

"_Why phoebe, you're a beautiful young woman why did you have to do this" she asked as she had failed as a mother.  
"I love, I Love him" she spluttered they looked at her like she was a specimen _

"_We'll discuss t his later, you'll do as I say" her father reminded her. She cringed on the inside. _

She had fought tooth and nail before she was dragged to the hospital only by some miracle to be told it was too late for abortion to take place. Her parents especially her father were so adamant about it, it was like they didn't care she was pregnant she received no conversation about it. She was kept out of sight and in her room like a shameful secret. Several demons connected with Cole had been killed in the murder hunt for him she was appalled to find her father putting a warrant out for his arrest for rape. He didn't rape her she wanted it, she instigated it. She missed him so much it hurt her all the time. She was about to turn out her lights when she felt something. Something she had not felt in a little while but had not forgotten. He was here. She went to her window hoping it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. She looked and her heart skipped a beat as she saw a dark figure standing just outside the greenhouse doors. It didn't move, it didn't want to be noticed but she had noticed. It was him. She looked about grabbing a large scarf to cover her in the late winter winds. She opened her window and with less ease than normal because of the pregnancy. Exited from her bedroom window. She walked through the grass, and towards him. He came back she thought. When she was close enough she stopped she couldn't believe it.

"Cole" she called quietly, he didn't move for a second

"Phoe" "How did you" she rushed into his arms not letting him finish.

"I thought" she started off and looked at him she couldn't see him too clearly in the dark, he stepped slightly to the side and she could see light on him and see it was him. He looked different she could see that being on the run had hardened him more than before his skin appeared more tanned and he looked older than just 19 his eyes were still the same dark mysterious and very dangerous at this point. Her heart fluttered over a million times for him.

"I had to come" he started she looked at him worried about his reason for coming; his voice was low and edgy.

"Is it true" he asked her.

"Yeah" she confirmed. He looked at her she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Was he ok with her being pregnant  
"Wow" he then said after some moments and she had no reason as to why it made her smile. His tone changing to one of surprise.  
"Yeah wow" she agreed with him. He exhaled and then wrapped his arms around her

"I missed you" he told her deeply into her ear, she closed her eyes smelling, feeling and loving him.

"Baby I missed you too, more than you can imagine, I really thought l would never see you again" she said the last part sad and hugged him tight.  
"Same here it's just that, I read it in the paper and I had to see for myself I had to see if this was real." he informed her she was shocked she was in the papers ugh she hated this community.  
"They wanted me to kill him but I refused"  
"Him" he then caught on, she looked at him and smiled a little then couldn't resist brushing his lips  
"were going to have a son" she told him, he was amazed to say the least.  
"Wow" he said again she giggled a little feeling so at ease and happy. Feelings she had not felt in the longest time she took in his scent.  
"Do you want to name him I was thinking if my parents really push me then I'll name him Warren" she whispered with her eyes closed.

"Or my dad, you know cos im not his favourite anymore" she now added,  
"over my dead body" he replied she laughed  
"So Warren Turner" she asked,

"I like the sound of that" he told her now with a grin

"I thought you would" she replied smartly. He remained close to her and a chill passed and she remembered the situation with her dad, the amount of security the way she was being watched.

"You shouldn't be here" she finally said regretting it deeply

"I know, but" he started knowing she was right, she sighed in sadness of the situation  
"I know, im happy you're here" she told him. He sighed now

"Is this what you want" he asked her then seriously looking into her eyes,

"I said it remembers" she told him, he nodded and then pulled a face of disbelief

"But not in this context" he replied now seriously, she shrugged if it was meant to be it was meant to be, they couldn't control what destiny had in store for them.

"Hmm but still wanted it…with you" she said "Do you" she asked now because of his questions

"I'm here aren't I" he confirmed then he cupped her face gently before adding

"I'm here Phoebe and im sorry for everything" he told her sincerely

"You have nothing to be sorry for" she told him softly, he looked up at the sky momentarily  
"I love you" he told her whole heartedly and he kissed her lips, pressing softly she opened and took his tongue moaning at the contact she craved from him for so long, his hands slipped to her back and pulled her as close as he could with her newly bulging stomach. Giving him all of her in that kiss she felt his heart and emotions for her.

"Please don't leave me again" she said breathlessly and desperately she couldn't stand the thought of him leaving again she was scared that he definitely wouldn't come back this time.  
"I didn't plan on leaving here tonight without you" he revealed then lights started to flicker in the garden and Cole suddenly roared in pain letting go of her before Belthazor started to show. the guards had begun to restrain him with some sort of power binding spell. He was knocked out and returned to his human state.

"NOOO" she screamed  
"COLE" he fell to his knees, eyes shut and was scooped up by one of the men  
"I knew it wouldn't be long before he returned, bastard" her father shouted quickly arriving on the scene triumphant in his capture.  
"Take him away, he'll pay for what hes done just like his family"  
"COLEE" she screamed for him to get up and tried to go him as they picked him up

But was being restrained by her father's men. She watched his limp body and she screamed until she herself must have blacked out because when she finally awoke she was in her bed with her maid by her side.

"Princess your awake" she said normally, Phoebe looked around her room she had not been having a bad nightmare, she could still taste him on her lips  
"COLE, where's Cole"  
"The demon was arrested and jailed, for what he did to you" she instantly got up

"He did nothing to me" she said strongly glaring at her maid  
"Please come sit, your father is very angry that he was able to get this close without being detected" she informed she stormed out of her room and down to the foyer.

Cole groaned and he's eyesight was blurry as he looked at the flickering lights. He couldn't remember much.

"Awake" he heard before he felt something collide with his face. He grunted and opened his eyes fully looking into his captors eyes.  
"Your suffer the same fate as your pathetic parents" he rolled his eyes not quite sure if it met his face.  
"You raped my daughter, your burn in hell like the rest of your kind" hate in every word from the man that was her father, for a mortal he used a lot of magical references what did he know, he could kill him in a second he thought.  
"I didn't rape her" he found himself saying before another fist hit his face and he was sure his nose was bleeding now.

"SHUT UP I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD TALK WORTHLESS HALF BREED" he shouted, seriously this mortal was only in power because his wife was powerful because he married her, Cole had no idea why he was not more bothered about his situation but he felt like his time may be up and  
"I didn't rape her, she asked me to, more than asked actually. She was very persuasive your daughter knows what she wants" he earned himself another hit but he didn't care anymore he was going to die he knew that.

"BASTARD" he screamed, Cole looked at the red faced man his dark eyes boring into him demanding a suitable confession for his teen daughters pregnancy.

"She loves me" he stated simply because it was true  
"She doesn't" he stated back  
"Shes having my baby" he threw back the mans eyes burnt in anger  
"Barely" he replied, he then took a seat across from him and Cole looked into the eyes of the man who had his father jailed and subsequently led him to his death.

"Why her" he asked directly and he wanted a straight answer, the two guards in the corner of the room stood patiently ready for any orders given to them by the king.

"Some demonic plot to get rid of my girls" he now continued once Cole had not answered but continued to asses his situation and short lived life and love for a charmed witch.  
"Why HER" he repeated with more anxiety in his voice.  
"I can't answer that" he admitted he didn't have a reason that would suffice the kings mind  
"WHY NOT, WHY HER " he asked again banging his fist on the table at his defiance.  
"BECAUSE I LOVE HER" he replied loudly now snapping at the intensity of this mans willingness to k now why he was with his daughter in the first place. A guard chuckled as if the idea was ridiculous and in some sense it was but they forgot he was half human.

"Because I love her that's all, no demonic plots no witch plots just all we wanted was to be together. We didn't want this" he now told her father, knowing it wouldn't make him feel better and it wouldn't change h  
"I don't believe you" he snarled  
"Well why you would, I am as you say a half breed I come from the one thing you hate. You couldn't understand a damn thing about me" he told him strongly

"I won't," he then stood up looking at him with hate in his eyes

"You'll be sentenced to death" he told him

"I don't care" he replied flatly what was death when he would be without Phoebe if he continued to live on the run.  
"She'll move on and forget all about you, we'll make sure" he told him definitely.

Several weeks passed and Phoebe desperately did everything she could to get access to Cole but she was completely locked out of everything and no one would help her see her demonic lover. She cried almost all the time and if it wasn't for the fear of loosing the only thing she had left of him the only thing she would probably have left of him she would of killed herself she felt that low and lonely. She had been making preparations to leave, she couldn't stay here and if she couldn't have her paradise with Cole then she would have some of it with their child without the looks of indifference and shame from everyone. She closed her eyes tomorrow he would be sentenced to death. Tomorrow she would loose him forever and the thought killed her.

Cole looked at the white walls that surrounded him, god knows how long he had been in here for, and all he knew was that he couldn't wait to be dead. He was sad because he would never know his child he was angry because he would be branded a rapist and a murderer and his child will grow up to hate him because of it. He looked around and heard the guard announce his debut.

"Its time" he said to him, as he opened the cell and he stepped up. He stood up taking a deep breath he swallowed and walked out.

He was walking it was quiet and resolute, everyone hating him everyone wanting him dead. He looked around hoping to see her but all he saw were blank faces, he was escorted to a podium; his powers had been blocked by some spell leaving him helpless in the hands of witches.

The Marshall or grim reaper read out his offences and he saw a potion so they were going to vanquish him. It would have been too kind to just hang him he thought. He still searched but saw not the person he wanted. Then the king entered, he saw him the victorious look in his eye.

"Death" was the final thing he heard before he something caught his eye. In the back of everything she caught his eye. She looked straight at him she was hidden or concealed in black. A large hat that covered her and disguised her and dark glasses. He was a bout to utter her name but she removed the glasses and her eyes spoke a million words. Then he had not been focusing he felt a burning, the potion he thought he didn't scream he wouldn't give them the satisfaction as it started to consume his soul, he looked at her

"I promise" he said hoping that she heard him, he

"I LO"

Phoebe couldn't breathe for a second she saw him disappear, tears rolled down her cheeks. Did he hear her say she loved him god she hoped he did. Her father looked at her and she did nothing she turned out of the scene. Her heart was no longer there they had taken it along with him.

**R&R What did you think, sorry about Cole guys :( **


	3. Spreading My Wings

**Sorry about the little delay, schools resuming again so been doing all my last minute bits & bobs but because of that I've uploaded two chapters to make up for it. :D**

**Pholefan : Thanks again & this is our favourite half demon he always finds a way back :P **

**HalliwellMB : I'm glad you want to know more, so I think I will begin to post the teen story maybe next week we'll see , I just hope it doesn't confuse people who are reading this one at the moment. I didn't really think it all through when I posted lol. Also sit tight I would never keep Cole out of the loop for long. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapters, & please review it really helps me with my writing and where I should take the story so that its enjoyable for everyone :) **

Phoebe cradled her son yawning slightly; she waited until his eyes closed before setting him down in his cot. He was starting to look like Cole he had his hair and smile and it did bring joy to her when she looked at him being able to salvage a example of their short love. It didn't really matter how much she willed herself to not think about him and that day she still did hopelessly almost reliving the experience and wanting a different outcome one where they ran away together and forgot everything and everyone they knew. Her dream was the outcome she had wanted when she relived his death and their final weeks together. Kissing Warren on the forehead she herself changed and sat in her bed for a moment.

The remainder of her pregnancy had gone pretty quick maybe because she had not really been conscious, it was almost as if she watched herself living a life she wasn't living until the birth of her son she named him Warren more because of what she had initially told Cole about her family even if they were ashamed it eased tension just a little bit that she would honour their heritage but that didn't mean she would make the father of her baby unknown and so he took his last name against her fathers wishes. It had been a low point for her and her family she barely spoke to her sisters, there battles against demons almost ceased to exist she didn't want to be part of the charmed ones anymore she didn't want to be part of her family and initially like she had planned she left.

One night after a dinner she couldn't sit there, her parents thought it would be better if she did infact get married and have a man as a forefront to those who didn't know that her baby was a product of a demon but who didn't anyway it made no sense and she was against it. After she had met this blonde haired fairly dull prospect she decided she needed to leave and have that paradise she wanted alone. She couldn't be with her family any longer they had hurt her in ways no family should have and didn't even seem notice or want to notice the effect it had on her. It had been a difficult decision to leave initially when she had wanted to go she had been pregnant and angry after having her son the practicality of actually leaving wasn't a safe option. Instead Phoebe did something she rarely did she was responsible she planned and she waited for her time to go and be happy or at least a version of it. The last thing Cole would have wanted was for her to get hurt or endanger their child and she knew that the consequences of deserting her family would be grave so she made sure she would not have to face any.

She couldn't have imagined what their reaction was, when they realised the next morning she and Warren were gone maybe panic, fear, sadness but the most of all she hoped they had felt regret because none of them should have been surprised she would leave, they could tell she was not happy she wasn't the same so they could not claim it was a shock or anything. They had brought it on themselves and well so had she. This was her choice to live alone and raise her son alone and at first it was hard. The privileges of being a princess quickly became challenges but she did eventually rise to the occasion embracing mother hood best she could, she had remembered that in the weeks leading up to his demise when they had talked about where they were going to go once they left the kingdom he told her that when his father died he had inherited money and a house situated near mortals, he told her they could go there and it would be safe and they could be happy so in turn she had found it and lived there. Putting up her magical defences she specifically did not want to be found by her sisters they would try to guilt trip her into returning and maybe she would she didn't know but she wouldn't take the chance. All she knew was at that time she wanted to be alone and as she sat in her room with her son asleep she was happy maybe not blindly but she was happy she was at peace knowing that Cole would be proud of her, she hoped he would be and that he saw that she kept her promises and followed through with everything she ever told him. she leant over and flicked her beside lamp off.

Piper stood in the kitchen preparing a dinner for her and Prue their husbands were attending to magical things and their kids were with their parents and on today of all days they needed to be together as sisters because today would be her little sisters birthday and no one knew where and why Phoebe had left, well she secretly knew why her sister had left but it angered and annoyed that she would be so selfish as to leave without saying goodbye, without explaining or trying to resolve the situation they were family they were supposed to work through their problems but no Phoebe simply ran from them ran from her problems and didn't give a second thought. She was brought out of her thought by Prue

"Hey making her favourite" Prue then asked  
"Yeah if she was here she would have requested it, Prue do you ever" Piper asked  
"She doesn't want to be found, she turned her back on us but she is still our sister" Prue now informed her sister who agreed with her completely since the day they found their younger sister gone they had scryed, searched, casted spells to find her all bearing no results but they kept on trying long after their parents had given up on the search for their lost daughter. After that they still tried but it was all in vain Phoebe had really mapped out everything the only way they would find her is if she wanted to be found and she didn't because she felt her family betrayed her and her son.

"I guess we all failed her" Piper now said quietly as Prue set the table  
"I just pray that she and Warren are safe wherever they are, I just hope their ok and happy" Prue now admitted  
"Me too I just wished she would come back, I mean I get why she wanted to go in the first place but _he_ isn't here anymore so there was no reason to leave you know. I get worried just thinking about how she's managing domestically our sister was far from being domestic goddess and shes out th" Prue chimed in for her worrying sister  
"Piper, she's where she feels she needs to be and we have to accept that and just keep our hope alive that one day she will come back. It's been a year if she's lived a year without us and has no desire to come back and don't think she will" Prue now said trying to hide the hurt that it brought to say that  
"Prue don't say that" Piper scolded  
"I know my sister and you do too. Phoebe wants to be alone she wants nothing to do with any of us" Prue now said more quietly and Piper shook her head

"She turned her back on us I accept that, we cant be the power of three without her and that's put a lot of people in danger but before she's a witch she's our sister" Piper now told Prue

"I know but she made her choice, I'm not saying we forget her pretend she never existed I would never suggest that but just move on, maybe one day we'll be reunited and that's what I hope for anyway I just can't continue with this ghost hunt. Shes gone" Prue said sadly they sat together in a silence reflecting on their sisterly bond and their individual relationships with Phoebe.

"So we'll toast to one day being reunited" Piper now asked her sister who nodded

"Doesn't mean when that day comes I wont kill her" Prue now told her she smiled a little but it was painful to know your sister turned her back on you.

"What's that supposed to mean" Victor asked accusingly at his wife

"It's my little girls birthday and she's not here in fact she's god knows where alone because of what you did" Patty now threw back at her husband she had always hoped that would find Phoebe but even with all their combined magic her daughter had made it damn near impossible to pinpoint her location, Phoebe had even been calculated enough to set up decoys giving her family false hope that they had found her only to find it to be a distraction, giving her further leverage on getting away successfully. She assumed she picked up that trait from the young demon she was involved with. No in love with she corrected sadly as a mother she felt hopeless knowing she did nothing to prevent her daughter's heartache or even ease it. She blew out a breath at her irritating husband they may not have literally lost a child to death but it felt as if they had they had physically and emotionally lost their daughter along with their grandson they had driven them away. She should have known that a quiet and tolerable Phoebe was not her daughter and not in the slightest who she would ever be.

"Phoebe will be back" Victors words held no promise  
"Victor it has been over a year don't you think she would have showed by now" she now bit back angry at his in denial  
"You've done everything you can do, not even her whitelighters can find her what do you want me to do" Victor asked her sadly

"Its her birthday she should be here with her family" she now explained  
"Well she made her choice" he said bitterly because he was hurt that his daughter could just up and leave and then recalling those hellish months and that demon he sighed defeated, his wife was right.

"So the birthday weekend begins" Kelly announced, Warren looked up at her friend and Phoebe smiled

"Don't mind her come on eat your breakfast" she now directed to her son who turned his attention back to her

"Yeah eat your breakfast so we can drop you off with Brian and go have fun" Kelly now threw playfully,  
"I've got he best day planned" she added

"Out of curiosity are you ever calm" Phoebe asked her friend who was always oozing so much energy Kelly grinned and pulled a face

"You can be so boring sometimes" she told her in return and Warren decided he didn't want anymore dodging any food coming his way.  
"Fine…and see you put him off his food" Phoebe now said clearing away his breakfast, Kelly laughed and began to play with him. Kelly was pretty nice woman she was a little bit older than her but they got on well, she was one of the people she met when she first arrived at Cole's house, she lived a few doors down and was intrigued that someone was actually about to occupy the house after it had been empty for years but she formulated a acceptable lie and then when asked about Warrens father she informed her he was dead and that the house now belonged to her. She had accepted this and they had formed a friendship from then on with the woman helping her adjust to living alone and raising a child she found herself very lucky to have met her. Kelly herself was married to a guy called Brian who she got on well with and they were a nice couple with two kids.

"Whats your mother like, go get ready" she directed her last part at Phoebe

"I'm going" she now told her with a smile walking upstairs.

"So did your sisters call" Kelly asked Phoebe almost spat out her juice at the mention of her sisters in such a casual way but it was her fault she had never fully explained that her and her sisters were not on speaking terms in fact she was estranged from her family.

"Sisters, yeah I think I missed their call" Kelly looked at her oddly

"What" Kelly asked in disbelief then quickly added  
"Are they coming over" Kelly asked again her eyes looking at Phoebe for an acceptable answer. Kelly sipped her wine and pushed some of her blonde hair behind her ears before waiting for her response.  
"No why would they do that" she asked her now dumbly  
"Because you're their sister" she now told her normally

"Oh, it's a long way to come" she tried

"I just find it weird that you don't talk about your family I mean" she started, as she was about to go into a long reason Phoebe cut her off.  
"Kelly could you just drop it please were supposed to be celebrating" she tried to say as politely as possible. Kelly opened her mouth to say something then decided against it

"Phoebe comes on, what's so wrong with them" she asked her again Phoebe sighed in annoyance and looked away from her friend  
"Look nothing I just don't want to talk about them during my birthday celebrations" she told her now slightly irritated by her persistence

"I wish I had sisters" she now tried again with the upmost intention to continue the conversation but Phoebe was past playing with this.  
"Kelly seriously" she now warned

"Fine…where's that waiter lets get the check and go to this new bar opening" Phoebe looked at her suspiciously for a moment.

"What you're a young mum your supposed to enjoy yourself and if you won't tell me about what's up with you and your family then that's all we can do besides its what War wants" Kelly persuaded Phoebe laughed at her argument and they continued to enjoy their evening without the discussion of her sisters.

The following morning Phoebe walked down the street to pick up her son from her friends place, there was a chilling wind which was a clear indication that winter was coming and summer was very much over. As she approached the big White door she had thought about some of the things Kelly had mentioned about being lucky to have sisters. If only she knew she thought as she knocked.

Brian opened wearing a casual blue t shirt and some joggers, his short brown hair and a friendly smile. She smiled as she entered

"Morning"  
"Morning birthday girl" he said giving her a small hug.

"One sec I'll get him" Brian now said referring to Warren, she stepped inside the hallway and then Warren came waddling out with Brian he smiled brightly at her and she in turn greeted him with love. Within her embrace Brian spoke

"Guessing you guys had a good time last night seeing as my wife is still in bed" Brian now explained Phoebe smiled  
"Yeah it was a fun night actually, was Warren any trouble"  
"Nope he was a pleasure" he replied with a smile

"Good to know he doesn't take after his dad too much" she replied naturally then realised what she had said she smiled at Brian who didn't think anything of what she said if it was Kelly. She forgot that thought.

"Just tell Kel to give me a call when she gets up" Phoebe then instructed

"Will do, have a good day" he now wished she smiled and took her sons hand

"Hey baby" she said kissing him he hugged her back  
"Mommy" he replied as they walked back towards their house

She decided she wanted to spend the remainder of her birthday weekend with her little boy, knowing he loved having his mom all to himself she smiled as approached her home.

"Another close shave, how many of those can you guys afford" Andy asked Piper and Prue

"Well what do you want us to do, write to the source and say um could you please stop sending your demons after us were not charmed anymore" Piper asked annoyed after another close call with a demonic assassin  
"No I just want you guys to be careful you know Phoebe's not here to instigate the power of three spell we can't afford to just"  
"Just what, kill them" Prue asked her husband now daringly Andy looked to Leo for some help  
"Were just saying if you don't go after them then they wont go after you. We all have to co exist here and your not making things any easier by angering them especially when your not at your strongest"  
"And who's fault is that, Phoebe abandoned us we didn't ask for that and besides we have to defend ourselves"  
"I know … that letter doesn't sound to bad though" Andy now said sheepishly

"We'll think of something" Piper assured them

"Were still powerful witches don't forget that" Prue equally assured them they nodded

"For now were good we defeated the demons and it might be a while before any come back so lets just take a breather ok" Prue suggested which they all agreed with

**Just a small question:** Would it confuse you if I started to post the teen story or would you prefer if I was going to put it up, I just put it up in full. Its going to be about 6 or 7 chapters maximum.

Review Review Review !


	4. Loosing My Way

Phoebe yawned as she walked down the street coming back from doing bit of light shopping, she couldn't deny that sometimes she did get slightly paranoid sometimes thinking maybe someone would recognise her and tell her parents where she was but she refused to live her life in fear of this and told her that the chances of that were very slim seeing as most of the people she was surrounded with were mortals who had no idea of their own secret society.

In the event of it she would handle it accordingly however she couldn't say she had many run ins with demons, a few when she first moved but apart from that they were a rare occurrence for her but she knew they were here so the fact they weren't attacking her simply meant she had nothing they wanted at the moment and her thoughts fell on Warren and when he finally comes into his powers what he was going to inherit from Cole and her magical heritage and then maybe they might want something from her.

She was lost in her thoughts like usual when taking an alternative route to her next destination. It was late and the police were making an arrest she didn't stay to watch like some of the bystanders, as she turned to go down road she cut through the alleyway and stopped short of a man who was threatening another man. He looked dirty his facial hair was over grown and messy and he had on clothes that looked like they used to a colour but were now just masked with blackness he saw her and she instantly took a step back to get out of there as quickly as possible. However he saw her and quickly raised his gun cocking it back he wouldn't shoot her would he, but she wasn't sticking around to find out.

"Where do you think your going" He shouted at her  
"Take another step ill blow your brains out" the guy he had been holding had scampered away and left her, she turned thinking maybe she could think of a quick spell to get her out of here but then ran the risk of exposing magic. She sighed in annoyance she could always try kick his ass. The gun was still cocked and she was still very much in danger he looked very dazed his pupils were completely dilated and she could tell he was under the influence of drugs. She took another step in attempt to leave the darkened path he in turn took one step then she figured if she could jet back fast enough.  
"Give me your money" he now ordered getting closer until she could smell the stale vomit like breath, he grabbed her arm forcefully and snatched her bag she pushed him and he tried to hit her and she kicked him in groin and decided to run for it

"Little bitch" he hissed before she heard the shot.

Phoebe fell on the floor, scraping her hands as she tried to keep her body from more damage. Had she been shot she couldn't feel any immense pain  
"What the hell" she heard the junkie exclaim fearfully, she was scared to even attempt to look back at him but she was on the ground now and completely at his mercy if he reached her again. Phoebe tried to check her body for any gun shot wounds but didn't find anything ad sighed in complete relief and then anger she really wanted to kick his ass now. She scrambled to her feet standing up in a hurry ready to run again but she realised her attacker was frozen in a fixed glance on someone. Wait hold on she thought no one had been in the alleyway apart from the man she had seen being threatened how did he get back so fast. She stared at the back of the man. No this physique was completely different it was a strong build she panicked it was Leo he must have been sent through her magic to save her from death, after all she was still a charmed one and the elders couldn't risk not having her around just in case the world was launched into dyer danger, she couldn't believe this.

"I'm out of here" the junkie finally announced getting out of his initial shock of the stranger he too scrambled to his feet clutching his groin he limped away hurriedly

"Stupid bitch" he called again before disappearing into the night.

The man turned around and he was only on a side profile before he spoke

"Are you ok" he asked her and she gasped in shock

"You" she now said in complete disbelief, she looked at him he took looked at her in confusion how did he get here. Her parents had found her and decided they would lure her back. She took more steps back and then she began running. This wasn't happening.

"Where are you going" his voice bellowed through strong with confusion Phoebe ran straight into his chest as he shimmered in front of her looking at her expectant of an answer. She looked up into his blue eyes and was at a loss she looked at him, into the eyes of her love and she took a deep breath before speaking.  
"Wha- what is this some sort of sick joke" she asked appalled maybe demons she thought but if that was the case then surely he would have just killed her or let her be killed by the junkie.

"Phoebe" Cole now called looking at her intently she grew angry what were these demons playing at, she glared at him this wasn't real maybe she had been shot after all and she was now in some sort of hallucination. Well if she was she was leaving bring on the pain she thought to herself as she turned to leave this imposter in the alleyway.

Cole looked at Phoebe very confused, where was she going and exactly why was she in the middle of getting shot. He watched her get further away and decided to follow her, was this an alternative universe where they were still enemies. But she looked older he thought, it had to be an alternative universe but why was he here. He started to pick up his pace because she was getting further away and then she looked back at him and glared again

"Stop following me" she ordered angrily

"I would if I knew why you were walking away in the first place, what world is this" he asked her she looked at him in disbelief the street lights provided yellow light on her angry face.

"What world is this, what kind of demon are you" she asked her in disgust  
"Tell my parents they need someone smarter to pull off Cole successfully" she told him and turned again and continued walking. He faltered what was she on about.  
"Ugh Phoebe what are you on about. I'm DEAD" he now called back out to her

"I KNOW YOU MORON, SO GO BACK TO WHOEVER SENT YOU HERE" She shouted back still walking, she turned down a road and now into a driveway and he recognised the house. It was his fathers house the one he inherited after his death. He stopped looking at the house and watched her walk to the door and she looked at him

"No one sent me here" he told her now, shimmering right in front of her again.  
"Get away from me, you imposter this isn't funny" she told him  
"And if this is supposed to be how I live out my last moments in this crazy warped version of god knows what then bring me back to consciousness like right now" she told him her eyes blazing with anger. Seriously what had he done to get her so angry he was as much in the dark as her. He sighed in annoyance of her melodramatic behaviour, she obviously knew about magic so nothing in this universe should shock her least of all him.  
"Why are you so dramatic" he asked her, she looked at him as if he had said something wrong and then her eyes singed through his very core  
"Don't you dare pretend to be him" she now accused and pushed him hard before rushing inside her house and slamming the door.

"Definitely alternate universe" he said out loud, blowing out a breath he began to bang on her door

"OPEN UP" he told her

"I'm calling the police" she now appeared out in a window and he took a few steps back

"Your insane" he said in disbelief, he always thought she had a crazy streak when they were younger now in this place it was in fully effect clearly.  
"NO YOUR INSANE, WHO ARE YOU" she pointed the finger back at him  
"I'M COLE I DON'T KNOW WHAT FLIPPING REALITY I'M IN BUT IN THE ONE I COME FROM YOU WERE SANE" He added, she squinted and then he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Whats going on here" a man with short brown hair asked him, he looked at him

"Phoebe is everything ok" the man now asked her; now Cole was angry in this reality she had another man. He turned on the man.  
"I think you better leave" the man instructed him, Phoebe appeared in the doorway again now looking worried about the scene in front of her  
"I think you better leave" he now returned dangerously. Brian looked at him  
"Look I'll call the police your disturbing her she clearly doesn't want you here" Cole smirked holding up his hands in a surrender fashion before asking

"Yeah what makes you think that" he now challenged and as the man began to talk Cole jabbed him hard square in the face; he fell straight to the floor knocked out. Cole let out a breath

"Brian" Phoebe gasped running past him to his aid, she looked back up at him and in annoyance. So this guy had a name why did she care about this man.

"Help me bring him inside" she practically ordered,

"Will you listen to me" he asked her

"I have no choice, who knows what you're capable of or what you want but I do have one request" Phoebe now said as he picked the grown man up

"What" he asked her

"Can you change to your real form" she asked him now carefully walking in, he followed her

"My real form" he asked her in confusion did she mean Belthazor  
"Yes the one that isn't an embodiment of the man you are now" he set the man down on the couch in what appeared to be the living room.

"I can't this is my real form unless you want to see belthazor" he told her now. She looked at him from head to toe, analysing everything that was in front of her she took her time and he felt like he was under a telescospe why didn't she believe him.  
"I wish I knew what world this was and what our history was because this is insane I am who I say I am I don't know why you don't believe me" he told her now honestly. Phoebe had always believed that they were soul mates he never knew why and never really questioned her about it because for the most part he believed it too, in any world or reality he would like to think that she would always carry that love for him and as he looked at her now he saw a painful and hurt look in her eyes so maybe they had been wrong.

"What's wrong" he asked her now interested in her change of demeanour she stood there as if she was in a different space. She sighed

"Our history, my history with who you're supposed to be impersonating is that he died, no he was murdered wrongfully because he loved me." she said

"I don't regret that" he told her now she shook her head at him  
"Please don't" she now said upset

"Phoebe" he took a step towards and touched her face she looked up at him

"I don't regret coming back to see you, I loved you and I had to see you. There was no way I was going to go anywhere without at least trying to be with you like you wanted" he told her honestly because he never got a chance to say in his last moments. She blinked and tears wet her eyes 

"Phoebe" Brian began to stir, and she looked down at her friend. He was Cole he had to be the way he spoke to her just then as if he had lived through her pain with her.  
"Brian" she now focused her attention on her friend whilst she figured out why Cole was back from the dead. Coles hand dropped from her face and she glanced at him as he looked now at the guy he attacked.

"Hey easy" she now told Brian who instantly began to perk up and look at Cole angrily, he took a few steps back from them  
"Um Brian"  
"I'll call the police" Brian informed her going for his phone  
"No…I mean this is an misunderstanding" she now tried to cover for the scene she had created with Cole. Brian looked at her unconvinced and lowered his voice as Cole began to look around her living room in an attempt to give them some space.  
"Look I don't know who this guy is but I don't feel safe leaving you here with him, you were all but running from him some time ago" Brian now told her

"I know, look I'll explain this to you tomorrow but I really need you to go now I promise I'll be fine" she tried to reassure him of her safety.

"No" he said firmly he stood up and eyed Cole who had turned his attention back to them

"Brian I promise I will be fine. He's not going to do anything to me" Brian still looked unconvinced he frowned and then pointed at Cole

"If you lay one finger on her" he now warned

"You have my word" Cole now assured him. Brian complied unwillingly giving her a serious look he spoke with warning to Cole.

"You call me if anything" he said seriously looking at her, she touched his arm and smiled appreciatively and walked him to the door. Once they reached the doorway  
"Phoebe who is that guy, he looks dangerous" he asked her worriedly

"Tomorrow" she told him because first she needed to get her story straight and figure out what was going on.

When she walked back in, Cole was standing still and looked at her as soon as she entered. He didn't look any different from the day she seen him vanquished his features remained the same and the intensity of his eyes never diminished.  
"So" she started as they began looking at each other with odd familiarity  
"So" he continued

"Your…" she now began again  
"Real" he finished for her and she walked more into the room

"How" she asked him now, it was important maybe this was a backfire of some sort and that bullet took him from a different universe.

"I don't know, one minute I'm vanquished next minute I'm here with a bullet coming at me" he explained

"Being vanquished is the last thing you remember" she asked him now alarmed, slightly he nodded  
"Why" he asked her

"Its been 2 years since you were vanquished" she informed him, he looked shocked to say the least

"I've been dead 2 years" he asked her

"Yeah."

"If I'm dead then why are you, here in this house" he asked her now not quite getting the connection she looked at him. Sitting down on the sofa she racked her brains for a reasonable explanation as to why this was happening.

"I left my family" she told him seriously, he looked at her unconvinced

"Am I in a different universe" he now asked her

"No your not, Cole I left my family because of what they did to us. I told you I was determined to leave that you couldn't leave me there and" she stopped as she remembered the time he came towards her sitting on the sofa next to her. He looked at her and then touched her hand softly

"I meant what I said that night" he now told her

"I know, I just don't understand why you're here" she now told him truthfully

"Does it matter" he asked her now, she looked into his eyes

"It does if whatever brought you here is going to take you back again" she told him sadly, he took her hand because as much as he was grasping that he was real; she seemed to need it more. Phoebe looked down at his hand that was now over hers and then it picked it up gently.

"I'm real I don't know how I'm here but looking at you right now I don't care" he told her honestly lovingly. She felt an overwhelmed by her emotions and memories. She now looked at his hand and squeezed it, that was real and the she took her hands and touched his face, her fingers crawling over the couture's of his face his features his skin. She looked into his eyes and he watched her as she examined the bounds of reality that was him alive in her front room. In the house they had planned to escape too, the life they had planned to have together. She felt some tears escape her eyes and he instantly took his hands to wipe them.

"Hey, I hate it when you cry" he told her softly, she continued to look at him

"Are you really here" she asked him

"I'm not just gonna wake up tomorrow in that gutter bleeding to death" she now asked him, he smiled a little and then couldn't resist

Phoebe sighed as Cole kissed her, his lips touching hers for the first time in forever it was surreal was she really living in this moment right now with him. She felt herself pull his face into hers as he kissed her more she remembered when they had been kids all the kisses they shared up until the last she felt more tears leave her eyes. She was actually praying that this wasn't a cruel joke or mistake on the universes part, he was here he was back. She let him in and heard him sigh as their tongues became reacquainted and loosing her breath she broke off gently too look at him. He smiled shyly  
"I hope your boyfriend doesn't mind you kissing other guys but I did make you a promise about your status in my life" he told her now, and she laughed a little wiping her tears away she looked him

"Brian my boyfriend" she asked him in disbelief, now why would he think such a thing did he not say they had a promise about all of that. She looked at him and he was pretty serious about it. She now smiled some

"He's not my boyfriend" she told him now  
"Husband" he now asked almost convinced she was with another man she laughed again because he was cute. She couldn't believe she was even getting the chance to see him this way again.  
"No he's not anyone remotely involved with me in that way, hes my friend" she told him now, he now looked at her sheepishly

"Is that why you punched him" she asked him he recoiled slightly

"No, he was bothering me and you were acting like a nutcase" he now replied, she looked at him sceptically

"He had it coming" he told her now when she didn't respond she smiled suddenly very happy

"Just like cupid huh" she now added he shrugged at the past reference.  
"I can't believe you're here" she told him honestly

"I know good thing too, that bullet would have got you" he now told her and she remembered that little scene earlier

"Oh yeah, thank you" she now replied,

"So" he now started after a small silence between them, she was collecting her thoughts about the turn of events.

"We should probably talk in the morning" she now suggested, he nodded in agreement and he stood up and she looked at him confused.

"What are you doing" she asked him  
"I'll be back in the morning, I think I might try and find some answers myself I would like to know what happened…give us some peace of mind" he told her truthfully she too stood up and placed a hand on his chest

"Don't leave please, I've had enough of that I'll bring you down some sheets and we'll figure this out tomorrow together" she suggested softly

"I can't lay with you" he asked her now cheekily she couldn't say the thought had not crossed her mind during that kiss but they needed to be sure like he said.

"Not yet" she told him,

"I'll be back in a minute" he agreed and sat back down

Phoebe returned with the sheets and pillows, she began setting up the sofa for him and once finished

"Hopefully you don't disappear into thin air tomorrow" he then took her hands and kissed them  
"No I have a feeling I'm here to stay" he told her confidently she received this well with a small smile

"I hope so" she told him quietly and took her hands back

"No wandering" she instructed she exited from the room and he looked down at the clothes he was wearing they were in deed the same clothes he had worn the night he had gone to visit her so he was definitely back from the dead he guessed. Not that he was complaining. He began to remove the trench coat he had on setting it down on the chair, he began removing his jumper and Phoebe walked back in stopping in her tracks, he finished pulling the garment over his head and looked at her expectantly

"I was just wondering if you needed anything else" she now said returning her attention to his face, he smiled a little

"I'm fine…thank you" he returned politely she nodded in acceptance and continued to stare at his chest then her eyes moved down to his lower abdomen

"Guess you were right about, living" she now told him he nodded as he looked down at the scar that had been a stab wound. He still wanted to know what she had done to heal it so quickly but he guessed some things were better off left alone.

"You doubted me" he asked she said nothing

"Good night" she now initiated the end of this, he was so tempted to take her and keep her down here with him but he resisted knowing that when she was completely ready it would be the best.

"Good night" he replied she disappeared

Phoebe walked up the stairs to her room and the more she walked the more it sunk in that Cole was downstairs in her living room alive and emitting everything Cole and everything she loved about him, she was surprised at herself for even being up here and not down there. She knew it was him she was confident it was him and he was confident this was for real so. She stopped her thoughts in the morning they would talk and go from there. She checked warren he was asleep.

"So I almost died, your dads back from the dead and all your doing is sleeping" she said touching his face she wished she could be a kid again with no worries in the world. She kissed him and he stirred a little

"You might have a nice surprise tomorrow" she now informed him feeling happy about the prospect of her new future.


	5. White Lies & Kisses

**Hey Back with the next chapter, Hope you enjoy I know its been a while. Oh & I hope you got to read my other story 'Love Me Back' which is just about their relationship as teens. Enjoy.**

**Pholefan : Thanks for your review & I have posted all the chapters to my new story :) **

**HalliwellMB : Here's the next chapter I know I've kept you waiting lol **

Phoebe woke up with excitement; she barely slept as she thought about the events of last night and could very well kiss that junkie that brought the love of her life back. Who would have thought a near death experience would be the best thing to happen to her in a while. She got up stretching and feeling some pain across her body.

"Damn junkie" she cursed now remembering the fall she suffered she examined her arms seeing a small bruise and couple of scratches on her hands. Her back felt tight and she had a kink in her neck she got up nonetheless walking towards her shower switching it on. Her son was still fast asleep, looking at the time she saw it was early in fact it was really early for her she never woke up before at 8am mainly because Warren would begin to wake up around this time but it was 5.30am. She was tempted to go downstairs and check to see if Cole was still there but she wanted to look good in a life changing moment.

So she showered and changed, wondering if he would find it weird she was up this early and already dressed for the day but she was too elated with hope and happiness to care too much about his reaction after all what did he know, hes been dead a lot can change about a person in that time. She peaked in on Warren, at least a couple of hours to talk through things and well she should have known what to expect but she didn't, she was at a loss of where they would start and continue. She had good morning down she hoped he had a better topic starter than her, then again in her experience he was never really all that great with it. Walking down the stairs she honed herself to not be completely oblivious that this still could be a trick or a trap, but she willed herself to the latter. Upon approaching her living room she took smaller steps and her stomach fluttered with butterflies, she closed her eyes taking a deep breath she entered the living room and sighed in relief as she saw the TV on and Cole very much awake sitting back on her sofa not remotely interested in what was appearing to him on the screen but in his own train of thought he barely noticed her walk in. She took this opportunity to either sit next to him or sit away from him, which signal was the best to give the "Damn the world I love you lets pick up where we left off" or the "We should be adult about this, talk about our situation and think of a solution" she figured either solution would end with her in his arms so she opted for making it easier for him and sat down next to him. He was jogged by her weight hitting the seat and he looked at her

"Good morning" he greeted

"Morning, did you sleep ok" she asked him

"Not really you" he asked her in return  
"Its 6.15am I think its safe to say it wasn't one of my best nights" she told him he half smiled and they continued to look at each other their eyes bouncing off each other.

"I've been thinking why I might be here and to be honest I have nothing ive been racking my brains all night" he admitted, she looked temporarily at the TV it was generating too much noise she reached for the remote and switched it off.

"I thought you said it didn't matter why you were here, just that you were" she reiterated some of what he had said last night he nodded in agreement

"It doesn't but I know that you need that reassurance because this is a odd situation I mean you've moved on with your life and now I'm here" he explained thoughtfully and it was true she was confused where they went or what happened now  
"Your right its not been the longest time but I was getting used to the idea of being alone or at least doing this alone" she now told him he accepted this

"How long have you lived here" he asked her

"Something like a year now" she told him he accepted this also

"What do we do now" he asked her

"What are you going to tell your 'friend'" he asked now with a slight smirk

"Oh yeah Brian…great what am I gonna tell him" she looked at Cole thinking of a suitable excuse

"Could always tell him the truth" Cole's eyes opened wide  
"Your um boyfriends back from the dead" he asked her carefully

"Ok I got it" she now told him he looked at her expectantly

"What"  
"Brother, you're your brother" she now he raised an eyebrow and shook his head

"Nah that's ridiculous, what's my name supposed to be" he asked her

"Well I never told them what your name was I just told them that you were dead and this house belongs to me" he now looked at her

"I taught you well" he now told her, she rolled her eyes  
"That's what I'll tell him" she now decided

"Yeah and what happens when he sees me doing" Phoebe was pushed back on the sofa as Cole kissed her softly, finishing his question in her mouth

"Um" she had to take a breath  
"Ummm" she started again still trying to think how that would work

"What if I don't want you anymore" she now asked smartly and then he rolled his eyes

"Alright how long is that gonna last" he asked her "Cos if I have my way…not longer than this morning" he told her confidently she glared at his arrogance

"You know you've been given a second chance at life you should be humble and grateful that you were even sent to me, they could have sent you to my sisters who would have vanquished you on the spot" Cole laughed a little  
"Phoebe"  
"Yeah"  
"I missed you" he told her, she awed with a shy smile  
"I missed you too, Cole what are we gonna do" she asked him seriously sitting up and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't know plan b" he asked her,

"What was that" she asked him now

"Damn the world" he told her she looked into his blue eyes

"How long will that last" she asked him cos she wanted him forever

"We can only find out…" she looked at him deeper

"We have a son it's not just us" she told him honestly  
"I know and I'll do everything in my power to make it work, Phoebe I'm here and I'm not gonna mess this up besides I can't wait to meet him" he told her with a smile and she touched his face and pecked his lips

"Do you think any demons know you're alive" she asked him

"No"  
"So just me" she asked him he nodded

"Pretty much" she then smiled

"That's a good thing, ironically was your death the best thing to happen to us" she asked him  
"We can be together do everything that you wanted to do. I know it's kinda just uprooted you from everything you had going on as of yesterday afternoon but it can only be good right" he asked unsure of her thoughts at this but it was everything she wanted to hear from him  
"Very good" they shared another kiss

"I need to check on Warren, he'll be up soon and Brian will probably be here soon too" she now told him  
"OK I guess your gonna have to tell me everything you've been up too when your done" he now suggested, she smiled

"Yeah I'll entertain you, I'll be back" she now told him

Phoebe finished giving her son a bath now Warren was 2 so she wasn't exactly sure how she explained to a two year old that they now had a dad then again it might just fall into place without force. Dressing him up she knew she was going to have to deal with Kelly when she came to take him to day care with her sons she hoped her lie was enough to convince her friend. She returned to downstairs knowing that her son will make his own appearance soon enough walking back to the front room Cole looked up at her he had folded the sheets and arranged the pillows that she had brought down for him

"So this is what it would have been like if you had ever slept over" she now announced

"Yeah plus your dad and family chasing me all the way back to hell" he added now she laughed at this

"Yeah you're probably right" she said thinking about their past and stepping out of the front room he followed her through to the kitchen taking in his new surroundings she turned around to see him in his own world processing everything around him and she allowed him then she saw Warren squeeze in between where Cole was standing giving him an odd look and then looked at his mother.  
"Hey baby" she greeted Cole and Warren now looked at her and she laughed

" You've only been back five minutes, im obviously talking to him" she directed at Cole who looked down confused and then he grinned Warren however didn't share his fathers fascination and made his way to Phoebe who picked him up and placed him in his chair

"He looks like you" Cole now told her,  
"I think he has your smile" she now informed him before going over to the fridge as she started getting his breakfast food together

"Ugh no milk" she said out loud, "I will"  
"I'll get it" Cole now announced she was still looking about  
"Its ok I'll go" Phoebe now offered then Coles arms came around her waist

"I'm here to look after the two of you now I'll be back" he planted a kiss on her neck and her whole body responded she looked at him  
"Ok" she now accepted he smiled and shimmered out of the kitchen.

"Phoebe Halliwell my husband has a black eye" Kelly shouted from behind her door

"Oh no maybe she'll go away" Phoebe now said to Warren who tried to say Aunt Kelly

"PHEOBE" she shouted again, Phoebe got up going to the door and opening it

"Brian's got a black eye, says some thug decked him in the eye after he got back from work and saw you arguing practically running away from him" Kelly now said very much in need of an explanation she followed her to the kitchen and greeted warren.  
"Look Kel it's really not that bad"  
"Have you seen Brian's eye, he said he must of passed out for a good few minutes" Kelly now said Phoebe rolled her eyes

"It was a misunderstanding on both parts" she now told her

"I was arguing with someone but he wasn't a threat to me I was over reacting it was late some junkie tried to mug me I was irritated I was making a fuss" she now tried Kelly looked at her sceptically

"Still doesn't explain why some thug decked my husband"  
"Brian was just trying to stop him, cos I had gone in the house and they just had words. Im really sorry" she now said puling an apologetic expression

"What you were mugged Omg Phoebe what is going on" she exclaimed  
"I got it" Coles voice chimed in over the two women, Kelly turned on her heels quickly and looked straight at Cole  
"This is the thug that hit my husband" Kelly asked her in disbelief

"Ummm"  
"Husband" Cole now reiterated with a small smile Kelly looked at him and then  
"Phoebe who is this" she asked her now looking back to her, she had tried to busy herself with Warren but was now drawn back to the conversation  
"Um Cole Kelly Kelly Cole" she now introduced vaguely

"My husband has a black eye because of you, we should press charges"  
"Kelly calm down, Cole didn't mean anything by it hes just a little bit touchy" Phoebe now explained Cole raised his eyebrows

"Touchy" he repeated  
"See" Phoebe now said "Nothing to worry about hes really sorry for what he did to Brian and he will apologise to him" she now told Kelly who looked unconvinced she looked back at Cole who looked unimpressed with Phoebe's explanation. Phoebe now crossed the room to Cole to retrieve the milk he had got and gave him a look that advised him to play along.  
"So who is he" Kelly now asked her again, she looked at Cole

"Cole turner" he replied plainly, why couldn't he be polite she thought.  
"Who are you to her" Kelly now spelt out for them Cole rolled his eyes

"Wait turner, isn't that Warrens last name" Kelly now added quickly Phoebe opened her mouth and started to make a noise.

"Yeah and Cole is Warrens Uncle" Cole eyes popped out of his head he knew that she said she would say something like that but to actually hear it sounded so fake and unreal.  
"Oh you never mentioned him" Kelly now said in surprise and suspicion  
"Oh well hes a bit of bad seed, just got out of prison hence the touchiness" Cole gaped in complete shock and Kelly looked back at him and Phoebe made laughing motions behind her back before she turned back and she tried to be serious

"Oh, so I was right about the thug part" Kelly now said feeling satisfied

"Yeah he's just gonna stay with me for a while, get settled back into life it's what his brother would have wanted" Phoebe now drawled Cole shook his head in complete disbelief. Kelly nodded in understanding

"So what did you do" Kelly asked Cole now he was about to destroy Phoebes story  
"Armed robbery" Phoebe chimed in before he could answer Kelly looked at him, he gaped at Phoebe's story telling.  
"But hes gonna be on the straight and narrow from now on aren't you Cole" she said with a big grin. Kelly accepted this but looked at him suspiciously

"Ok but I'll be back later to talk some more" Kelly now told her as she took Warrens hand  
"Uh huh bye warren" she now said kissing and hugging her son  
"Bye mommy" he replied and then waved to Cole as he left with Kelly. Once the front door went Phoebe burst out laughing

"Exactly what are you playing at" Cole now asked her closing in on her she took multiple steps back still laughing

"Look think what you want but I wasn't really lying now was I" she now informed him he focused on her amused expression  
"How so" he asked her now wondering how she so easily came to his new history. She placed two hands on his chest stopping him from coming any closer

"You were in a gang, you guys did terrorise people, you had access to weapons give or take energy balls, you were jailed and convicted and you are a hot head hence why you punched Brian normal guys would have just argued it out no not you, you had to punch him, knock him out so its not really all that far fetched" he pulled a face of complete distaste

"I can't believe you just said all of that. I'll have you know" she cut him off with a kiss before continuing  
"That you were a badass Cole, the way you treated your dad unforgivable, the way you treated people disrespectful, even sometimes the way you treated me frustrating should I continue" she asked him he squinted

"Still a stretch I think" he now tried quietly

"And what are you trying to imply by me being touchy" she giggled now and he shook his head  
"When's the last time anyone cooked you breakfast"

"You bought me a bagel once" she told him, he kissed her nose  
"Are you gonna cook for me" she asked him, he nodded now letting her go and looking inside her fridge

"As long as you fill in all the blanks for me" he now requested as he put some things on the counter in preparation to cook. She sat at the table  
"Ok" she replied happy to finally have the perfect person to talk about the last 2 years about.

Cole listened as Phoebe ran down the events of her life since his 'death' and it hurt him more than anything to hear that she was living alone raising their son and subsequently embarking on a road without her family. She was talking freely and seemed to be in good spirits about everything that had happened and he admired her for that, her strength in a time where she should have just accepted defeat and done what was expected, she was still determined to have what she wanted at all costs.  
"I think im gonna promote you to breakfast duty" she now announced half way through their conversation, he smiled  
"Yeah I figured you suck but Warren is too young to notice that it all tastes the same to him" he now replied she pulled a face at him and flicked something at him.

"Can I ask you something" he asked her, she nodded and sipped her coffee

"Do you miss them" he asked her now she looked at him with a thoughtful glance  
"Is there even a way to answer that, they were my family you know my sisters…so yeah I do but I had to go Cole I was suffocating" she told him truthfully

"You can go back"  
"Why would I do that, you're here this is all I ever wanted" she now told him factually

"I know its just, it disturbs me some that you've been out here by yourself" he told her now truthfully she smiled and touched his hand

"Not anymore" she now added with a small smile. He held her hand now

"True…we can go back I can strip my powers if it will prove to them that I'm not evil" he now offered she shook her head

"No I don't want you to do that or want that…ever" she was definite in her answer and he wondered what else had transpired between her and her family after his demise.  
"Alright just me and you against the world" he asked her she grinned and leaned into him

"Yup just how I like it" she said before she kissed him passionately

"Do you think I can amend my lie with my friend" she asked him afterwards, he shrugged getting up to clear the plates  
"She seems pushy bordering annoying" Cole evaluated

"She's just protective I think she sees me like her younger sister she's been really good to me since I got here so be nice to her" she told him now he nodded

"Cool, so guess I need to get my new life sorted and seeing as you've branded me a criminal I should at least dress the part" he told her now she rolled her eyes  
"Yeah we can go shopping then pick Warren up his day care finishes at 3" she told him, then when he didn't respond she looked at him and he was looking confused

"What"  
"Shopping" he asked her now confused but not by the task.

"Yeah how else were you going to get clothes I don't actually want you to live up to being a criminal and steal them" she now said.  
"No not that I mean 'we' can go shopping" he now said still slightly confused and she realised what was getting him about her statement and she went to clarify then she decided against it.

"Get your jacket let me show you something" she now told him, he looked at her suspiciously but got up and went to retrieve his jacket from the front room, she met him in the hall way and opened her front door.  
"Come on" she now said to him finding his old mind state amusing he looked at her now slight uneasy but followed her out of the door , they walked down the path and out onto the road walking past Kelly's house she pointed out where he would be apologising later.  
"Sure I will" he replied without enthusiasm they walked basically the same route she had been travelling the day before and as they came to the alleyway

"Maybe we shouldn't take this way just in case the portal you came from sucks you back in" she now said, he laughed and continued to walk with her another way.

"Where we going and what are you showing me" he asked her and as they reached the main road. People passed them on their way to work or taking their kids to school it was still early so the buzz was still quite busy. Cole looked about taking in his surroundings they walked a little bit more passing some men in suits and women with their coffees talking on their cells and clutching their briefcases and purses. Then Phoebe linked her arm with Cole he looked at her as if to say what she was doing.

"This is what I wanted to show you, we can go shopping Cole because WE can do anything here no one cares who we are, cos no one knows who we are for the most part magic doesn't exist openly here." she explained to him it took him a moment to process what she said so she watched him.  
"Oh" he then said and then he was silent and then smiled and turned her in his arms  
"I need to test this out" he told her she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly then separated

"No guards, no screaming witches or demons this is good" he told her she nodded

"Yeah pity we didn't leave earlier huh" she now said as innocently as possible turning back to walk, he gently pushed her and she laughed and pushed him back  
"Cole I was right" she told him now  
"Uh huh" he offered as a response she shook her head

"Cole Turner"

"Yes you was right but"  
"Nope let me revel in this" she now told him not even wanting to know why she couldn't be right about their then future.

She enjoyed her day with Cole they talked and reconnected and it was as if he was never gone and all the badness had never happened as she picked Warren up from day care she wondered if she could just tell Kelly the truth because she didn't really want to come across as a conceited mother lusting after her 'dead' boyfriends brother which is exactly what was going to be apparent to Kelly and she definitely wouldn't hesitate to call her out on it.

"Your gonna cook me dinner too" she asked in disbelief he nodded with a smile  
"Yeah by the way where am I going to put my stuff" he asked her she now thought about this.

"Well there's a spare room upstairs you can put it in there…wouldn't Reallly look good if we shared the same wardrobe" he laughed

"You could have just told her" he now said

"I know but people still have expectations" Phoebe now told him as he climbed the stairs with Warren following him"  
"Guess he wants to know you better" Phoebe now said as she disappeared into the front room. Cole smiled he felt happy and optimistic about the future as he watched his son's growing fasination with him.

"Come on buddy,we have alot of catching up to do" he now told the little boy.


	6. The walls are closing in

**This chapters a little longer just cos I didnt want to carry some things over into the next chapter. R&R **

**Halliwell MB : I know it does seem a little bit too easy for them atm but don't worry I dont plan on keeping it that way, Adversity here I come :P. **

Kelly watched Phoebe yawn a little as she stretched her arms in front of her. it had been maybe 2 months or a little less since her boyfriends brother showed up and to be honest she still found their relationship weird. It wasn't that he was this reformed criminal or anything that really bugged her, well that bugged her too why would Phoebe even let someone like that around her son but that wasn't her business it was more the way they interacted with each other. It wasn't a secret to say Cole was attractive and obviously Phoebe was as well but sometimes she just picked up weird vibes from the two and saw them do things that she would only expect from a couple. She didn't get it and she didn't like to think of Phoebe as being a woman who would just forget everything for a man but this was her boyfriend's brother. Would she actually do that with him, she didn't know but the more time she spent with them the more she thought she would or maybe she had already. She'd admit when she first met her she thought one she was teen with a baby and on top of that she was selfish and a bit spoilt she never talked about her family and only mentioned warrens father once and that was to say he was dead.

At first she didn't see the point in making friends with someone who obviously didn't want to talk to anyone but after a while she opened up some more explaining there was conflict between their families and it became to complicated and hard to live around them. Since then she had not said much about her family but she was curious maybe Cole knew something he probably did if he was the brother. She walked down to the living room and crept slightly it wasn't that she wanted to catch her out but she wanted to know she wasn't imagining it. Unfortunately Cole wasn't there and Phoebe was just reading the paper with the TV on.

"Whats wrong" Phoebe asked without looking up  
"Why"  
"You seem disappointed"  
"I hate when you do that" she then said, Phoebe if nothing was extremely intuitive.

"Well what are you disappointed about" she asked now her eyes falling on her face as she sat down she thought maybe she should express her concern about Cole  
"So whens Cole moving out" Phoebe eyes widened a little and then she shrugged

"I don't know" she replied

"Are you gonna ask him" she now asked in return

"No" she replied

"Why not"  
"Why does it matter" Phoebe challenged back  
"It doesn't its just"  
"Just" Phoebe pressed  
"The two of you seem very cosy" she now said, Phoebe however didn't look so surprised by her observation

"Cole's a flirt I guess" she replied normally

"But its not just that Phoebe" she now urged she wanted to know what was going on  
"He is"  
"So even when Warrens dad was alive he would flirt with you like that, in front of him" Phoebe sighed a little

"Yeah"  
"And he said nothing" she asked in disbelief

"Yeah" she replied now slower  
"I find that hard to believe" she now told her slightly annoyed

"Why some guys just don't" she now told him

"I would like to think if Cole acted that way with me that Brian would step up and say something"  
"Of course" she now said as if she knew something she didn't

"Whats that supposed to mean"  
"Nothing, what's wrong with Cole" she asked her now looking at her

"Nothing if you don't mind betraying your son and past relationship for a fling" she now shot.  
"Umm Kelly I don't get it I haven't done anything with Cole" she now replied looking at her with curiosity instead of anger or hurt

"Yet…I can see it you two are going to end up in bed if you haven't already, the way he looks at you and you him, the way you act when he's around and how is with Warren I would assume he was the father and he was your boyfriend" Phoebe seemed to pale for a second before licking her lips and replying

"I didn't know you saw it like that, I'll talk to him" she now replied thoughtfully

"Phoebe it's your life I get that but you're a young woman with a kid you should look for a guy who's not going to be dipping in and out of your life" she warned gently

"What makes you think Cole's gonna do that" Phoebe now asked and Kelly didn't know what to make of that.  
"Phoebe come on, he's the type it's written all over him."  
"Maybe I like that type, you never asked me what kind of guy Warrens dad was" she now threw annoyance creeping into her voice, Kelly took a breath and studied Phoebe a second.

Phoebe felt bad lying to Kelly and she was tempted to just tell her she wasn't sure how she would take it but it was better than this right. She already had so many judgements on her already did she really wanted to be branded a full blown liar and her friendship was important to her in the sense that growing up her friends were automatic. She was a charmed one and she was a princess and her family were at the top of the witches divide so any girls that had been her friends sometimes she doubted their motives, especially when her interest in Cole became more than that and one or two of them realised it not that they knew that she was involved with a demon but she did remember an incident where Cole was mentioned wrongly and she almost fried the girl for it. So being somewhere where someone was going to get to know her away from all of that was important. Kelly had more or less got it on the money apart from the fact she had not done anything with Cole…not sexually anyway she wasn't quite sure why it was taking them this long but she guessed with the fact that she had formulated this little lie and the amount of time Kelly and her family spent with her regularly and then with Warren. Then again she still didn't know and it was frustrating every time they would begin they would be interrupted. Fate must have been punishing them for outwitting it. She entertained Kelly's romantic notions about them until she left with her sons before she decided she would tell her next time. Cole was out at the moment working an odd job. Even though he inherited money and she was more or less well off without any inheritance they didn't know that or need to know that. So with that he ventured off into doing some security work, he wasn't a bodyguard or anything like that but it kept him busy and kept the questions away.

Cole was settling into what he would call his second chance. It did at times still bug him as to why and how he got back from being dead but those thoughts quickly disappeared when he played with his son and was with Phoebe. His main priority was to protect them and look after them as best he could and for once he actually believed he father would be proud of him for wanting just that. His only concern was demons becoming alert of his presence and more importantly his brothers.

He walked up the stairs and it was relatively quiet, he knocked on Phoebes door

"Come in" she answered, he was relieved that she was still awake but was dreading the conversation that they were about to have. She smiled at him, she was sitting with her legs crossed on her bed with a book in her lap, her hair was down and just rested over one of her shoulders.

"How comes your back so late" she questioned as he sat down on the bed. He didn't know where to start

"I just had to check a few things out, I'm sorry I didnt mean for you to wait up" she stared at him for a moment.

"What did you have to check out" she asked now,

"Nothing that you have to worry about" he now replied.  
"I guess but I cant help it, Cole you've been acting weird this whole week. What aren't you telling me because" she started  
"Phoebe" he started as she begun to question his behaviour which he had a reason for but a reason she would dislike. She gave him a hard look  
"What are you hiding from me, were supposed to be in this together. I hate the feeling of you keeping secrets." She now told him honestly and he heard hurt in her voice, he moved closer to her and stroked her cheek gently  
"I'm not keeping secrets" he reassured her.  
"Your not telling the truth either" she now countered, and pulled her face back from his touch.

"It's not like you can lie to me" she now said as if it was a fact

"I could if I wanted to" he told her now and systematically falling back into their old patterns from when their were kids. Forever pushing the other trying to see how far they could take this trust between fated enemies.

"Then lie to me," she challenged now her eyes blazed as she looked at him head on.

"You're over reacting," he now reasoned.  
"I just want you to be honest. Cole maybe you haven't got this but I am all you have" she was so serious when she spoke in absolutes that it made Cole laugh. So damn full of herself.

Cole now laughed, at Phoebe the princess coming through. The phoebe who would simply tell him that she loved him and there was nothing he could do about it so he might as well love her back. The phoebe who just assumed his world ended and started with her. As a teenage boy, especially a teenage demon boy he had tried to resist her sweeping statements when it came to the status of their relationship and anything else she saw fit. It caused her great joy to tell him he couldn't control certain things simply because she controlled them first.

"I know that, you're making this a big deal for a reason" he asked her

"I came back late from work, I'm sure men do that" he reasoned smartly.  
"When their having affairs" then her eyes flickered

"Reconnected with Leah, even though I'm pretty sure I killed her but then again your still alive" she questioned now half serious. He shook his head and pulled her into his lap  
"Shut up. Your right I have to tell you something and to be honest I doubt you're like it" he told her now. She now forgot the meaningless banter they had been having before and focused on him.

"What, what is it" she asked him now quietly fear creeping into her voice. He was slightly rested against the headboard as she looked at him expectantly.

"I went to the back to that place tonight" he felt her whole body stiffen at its mention. Her expression changed to one of confusion so he continued

"I wanted to see what had changed, who was still there, who wasn't, I was"  
"Why would you go there, Cole that place is in my past, your past" she now said defensively

"Phoebe" she had removed herself from him

"No Cole, what if someone had seen you, you could have been arrested then my family would know your still alive. The brotherhood would want you back or whatever" she started to list all the risks fearfully  
"How could you do that" she asked him now hurt and angry at him. He stood up to face her now  
"Phoebe I died in a middle of a war, I had a right to go back"  
"No you didn't, what were you looking for ? Your precious brotherhood, or that mentor of yours Raynor"  
"What do you need from that place" she now accused her voice raising.

"I need to know who's still there"  
"WHO Cole. Anyone who is there is not important. Your brotherhood are not important. Do you know that after you died they came after me? Not even my sisters they came after me. Relentlessly trying to kill me all of them especially Thornak." She told him now angrily  
"Maybe I have this wrong and you want to be found by them"  
"Don't be stupid" he retorted  
"Don't tell me that when that's exactly what your being" she now said and threw her hands in frustration. She looked at him and she suddenly became sad.

"You know something, no matter what happened between us or how many times I said I loved you. You would always go back to them. You would always go looking for them. Back then I didn't understand but now after everything I just wonder maybe its because I'm not enough for you. Its not fun just being with me is it Cole. No one to hide from no secrets no lies. Its no fun now its not forbidden is it" she said the last part turning nasty. He shook his head

"Phoebe that isn't why I went back. I wanted to see if it was safe. I wanted to see if things were really as divided. I want to fix the things that have happened to you because of me" he tried  
"I told you I don't want them fixed. I don't want to be with my family" she stressed

"I left with knowledge and acceptance that you were dead Cole, that was my choice. I didn't plan on ever going back or changing my mind." She told him now sincerely.

"I just want to make things better"  
"Things would be better if you never came back" she had said it so quickly without thinking that when she looked at him again she saw how hurt he was by her comment.

"Ok" he now said to her

"Cole I didn't mean that" she now told him regretfully. She was just angry with him for going back to their past the place that had brought them so much pain. He let out another breath.  
"It's late, you should probably get some sleep" he now announced and she looked at him in disbelief as he turned and exited her room. She sat on her bed for a moment.

Cole knew it was a bad idea and he also knew she would be mad but he had to go back. She made out as if it was so bad now that nothing could exist happily. It wasn't that he was trying to find his old gang, No that wasn't the case. He was just trying to protect himself and protect her. If he knew which ones of his brothers were still alive then he would know who to look out for. He was even willing to go to the extent of eliminating them silently but by her statement involving them he wondered if her and her sisters had killed them all already.

The more he thought about it the more his anger grew. How dare she say things like that to him. If he wanted nothing to do with her he would just have gone back to the underworld and left her alone to raise their child. She could be selfish sometimes and it annoyed him. So what if he went back to the place they grew up just because she was scared to face her fears didn't mean he was. He balled up a fist and unclenched it . Thinking back to his youth.  
"What you going to do with that," he heard her voice from behind him. He looked at her he was angry with her  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I just don't understand why you needed to go back there. It brought us so much pain" His anger deflated and he took her hand  
"We also fell in love there" he tried because it was almost as if she forgot that and everything about that place was negative and bad.  
"We fell in love on the beach, my beach. The rest of it was painful" she told him truthfully. He looked at her and took her other hand.  
"I need to make sure that no one has any clue I am alive, I want to make sure I'm prepared if anyone does come after you, or me" he told her

"No one can find me, which means no one can find you" she told him finally.

"Look I didn't tell you but I ran into a few demons a few weeks ago, I killed two but one got away and well its been bugging me. News flies in the underworld, if my brothers got wind of the slightest suspicion I could be alive". She cut him off.  
"Why didn't you tell me" she asked him now

"I didn't want to scare you or make you worry" he admitted  
"Were supposed to be living normal" she now reasoned sadly  
"Well we'll hardly normal with that lie you told your friends" he now reminded her.

"What happened with the brotherhood when I died" he asked her now  
"It doesn't matter" she told him. He looked at her face and saw that it did. She placed her hands now on his chest.

"It does to me. you said they came after you and only you. Why" she asked

"They found out about the baby, Raynor was convinced it was part of your plan to destroy me and my sisters and you were just trying to prove yourself to the source with your resourcefulness" she now said bitterly

"Anyway, he sent them after to me to retrieve the baby but Thornak he had other plans. He kidnapped me eh wanted me to pay for your death. They thought in turn it was our plan to exploit your human half and lure you to our half and kill you" she now told him.

"He probably would have raped me that night had Warrens powers not come into action, protecting me" she told him and Cole was alarmed. She saw his expression and a sad smile crossed her features.

"We inadvertly set off a trend, with our age group. Raynor and your guys they figured it was quite smart to impregnate a witch and then take the child. It would have double the power. A lot of rapes, a lot of murders, a lot of abortions and all round chaos" he was disgusted and he took a minute to process this information.

"It was a really dark time, a lot of blood was shed. A lot of witches died because of the rampage Thornak and the others brought about after you died. They were honouring you they said. Fulfilling what you would have wanted them to do. It made me sick" she admitted

"I can't believe, in fact I can. I'm so sorry. Do you understand that because of that I can't ever feel at peace knowing they could show up again. Phoebe its not because your not enough it will never be that and it was never that as a kid. I always went looking because I didn't believe anyone would let me have this, have this happiness with you. I still don't believe it so I'm sorry for being paranoid but I really can't help it. If there's even the slightest possibility you could be taken from me then I want to know and I want to be prepared." He told her now. She looked at him  
"What's wrong with being oblivious" she asked him now glancing at the ground  
"Nothing but its just not me, you know that."

"I know, it scares me too the thought of all of that coming back and screwing with us. Cole I'm just so happy right now. The fact that you're looking for a problem says to me that maybe your not"  
"Baby I'm not, I promise that's the last thing I'm looking for" he told her softly and kissed her just as soft. She welcomed his kiss and held his face in her hands. He continued to kiss her his hands sliding over her waist. He undid the belt on her robe she broke off gently looking into his eyes.  
"You sure" she asked him  
"I'm certain, I wont go back there again" he now told her

"Promise" she asked him, he made a face  
"Cole"  
"I promise I wont go back there unless its completely and life changing necessary" he told her

"I guess I'll accept that" he gave her a hug and she held him close.

"I'm going to tell Kelly about us tomorrow" she now told him  
"How comes" he now asked  
"Your right, what's the point I hate having to lie, I hated it when we were 15 and I hate it even more now because it doesn't have to be done. So I'm just going to tell her"  
"OK, I can be there if you want" " he offered  
"No its fine I'm probably going to have to give her the whole run down of our relationship, start to death" she now said with a small smile  
"Your going to tell her about magic" he now picked up from her statement.  
"Well no, I don't know maybe I'll see. I cant really explain you being here without it can I" she admitted

"Whatever you think is best, I can always get rid of her if it goes the other way" she watched him as he removed his jacket and jumper.

"That wont be necessary thank you very much. Just leave it to me" she now said rolling her eyes. He wouldn't be getting rid of anyone she thought, Cole could be so blinded by proctecting her he would do the craziest things but killing her friend would not be one of them .

Looking at the robe he had undid earlier. She rolled her eyes.  
"Um Baby" she called softly

"Uh huh" he answered as he turned to face her again, she closed the space between them  
"Seeing as I'm going to tell Kelly who you really are" she now said playing with his belt. He grinned and kissed her much to her pleasure

" Am I forgiven" he asked into her ear. She smiled  
"Yes but if your going to do anything like that please just tell me. I don't want you keeping secrets from me" she told him truthfully

"I know and I won't, you're the only person I trust" he told her

"Good, cos the same goes for you" she told hi m now. He kissed her softly

"Can I ask you something" he asked her now, she looked at him expectantly

"Have you um… how do I be gentlemen like about this" she looked at him and smirked

"Yeah" she asked he made a face now because she knew what he was getting at and it was funny that they had never spoken about it. They both sat on the bed now. He looked at searching for some tasteful words.

"Why haven't we spoke about this" he now asked

"I don't know what your talking about honey" she now told him amused. She smiled when she saw his disbelief

"Are you still mine" he asked her she now kissed him  
"I promised you remember"  
"I know, but time and" Cole now said  
"I wouldn't care if you had with anyone I just want to know"  
"If I have and you don't care then why are we having this conversation"

"You love to torture me" he now said

"Well there's only been one other Guy."  
"Oh" he now said he didn't want to be disappointed but he couldn't help it, this was the woman he loved

"Warren" she now said he looked back at her and shook his head in disbelief. She kissed him now and he pulled her closer

"I love you" she told him

"& I'm offended you would think I would go back on my promise with just anyone" she now told him.

He smiled and removed her robe revealing her night dress. She then realised she had only been with Cole that one time and realised they were older now.

"Cole I"  
"Baby when I have never taken care of you, I know don't worry ok" he told her softly and she was glad that he knew her the way she did. She let herself go into his arms as he took control and reclaimed his position in her life as permanent.

"I thought Phoebe was our friend" Brian now asked his wife,

"She is, but she's hiding something. She lied to me about Cole." Kelly now informed him  
"Now you don't know that, and even if she did maybe she had her reasons. After all she did just show up here randomly with no family and a baby" Brian now remembered. Kelly shook her head

"For a girl who says, she wants nothing to do with her family and that the father of her baby is dead. I would assume she would want nothing to do with this brother of his either."  
"Maybe she likes the company, can't be easy being by yourself all the time" Brian now reasoned

"Or maybe she likes him, there's something between the two of them. They flirt way more than they should and they don't even try to be subtle about it, or maybe they do and I'm just too sharp. I'm telling you Brian", her husband rolled his eyes and told her it was none of her business to find out what Phoebe was hiding and in good time she them know if it was important.

Kelly however couldn't wait that long, she felt like this was a crucial part to why Phoebe was here and it would explain something she had been battling with because she herself had a question to ask Phoebe about her son.

Since then she had not said much about her family but she was curious maybe Cole knew something he probably did if he was the brother. Truth was Kelly wanted to catch Phoebe out in her lie, because she hated being lied to and that's exactly what she felt was happening at the moment.

As she got dressed, she thought more about Phoebe and the things she had told her about her past, which was minimal.  
"Look all this stress isn't good for our little one" Brian now said interrupting her thoughts.

"Well its early days hopefully he or she can't feel it and the sooner aunty phoebe clears up her story the better.  
"Seriously Kel, why are you pushing this" she sighed she couldn't tell him he would probably freak ou

"I'm pushing it because I know something is wrong and I'm her friend I want to be there for her, if that bastard is blackmailing her so that he can stay with her I want to know"  
"I thought you said there having an affair"  
"One of many possibilities" Kelly now mused, Brian shook his head

"Ok whatever, just don't get too worked up ok" he now informed her. She silently agreed and started finished, she decided to head over to Phoebe's to clear this up once and for all.

"Hey, what you doing here" Phoebe now asked with a welcoming smile, whilst stepping aside to let her in.  
"I just wanted to talk to you about something" she now said seriously. Phoebe looked at her confused

"Ok, come sit down" Phoebe offered as they entered the front room  
"No Cole" she asked now, when she didn't spot the blue eyed man.

"He's just taken Warren to the park" she now said, she accepted this

"And you trust him to do that"  
"Yeah why wouldn't I" Phoebe now asked suspiciously  
"No reason, he found a place yet" Kelly now asked, Phoebe shook her head

" You asked me this yesterday I said I don't know, does it matter, whats wrong with you"  
"No I'm just asking, he's getting pretty comfortable" she now offered

"I thought you wanted to talk to me about something" Phoebe now sidestepped the Cole situation, like she did normally.

"I did. You lied to me Phoebe, you told me a barefaced lie" she now said annoyed just thinking about it.  
"What do you mean I told you a bareface lie"  
"You told me that Cole was warren's uncle"  
"He is"  
"That's not what public records say" she now said, Pheobe's eyes popped out of head and she knew she was right

"You checked Warren's birth certificate"  
"You lied, Cole's the father" Kelly now said triumphantly and as Phoebe tried to regain her composure to talk, she waited.  
"I,"  
"Lied" she now finished for her

"How dare you" Pheobe accused  
"& know I didn't actually check but at least I know that you lied about that. So I know you lied about other things as well"

Phoebe gaped in shock that Kelly had duped her like that, she knew that she didn't like Cole but to trick her into admitting the paternity of her child, she suddenly saw a different side to her so called friend and didn't like it. She started to second guess whether or not she could tell her now about magic and everything but by the sound and look of Kelly it appeared like she was going to be left with no choice.

"Does he know, pfft of course he knows. You two were probably having an affair behind your poor boyfriends back" Phoebe gritted her teeth in anger.  
"He is my boyfriend" she now told her suddenly, seeing as Kelly wanted the truth she figured she would give it to her.

"What"  
"I said Cole is my boyfriend, their one in the same."  
"You said your boyfriend died" Kelly said getting more annoyed and frustrated with Phoebe's riddles.  
"He did" Phoebe now said angrily.

"So how is Cole your boyfriend, if he is alive"  
"Its complicated and you wouldn't understand" she now told her

"I wouldn't understand, I understood just perfectly that you've been having it away with him didn't I." she now accused and Phoebe stood up  
"I think yonu should leave."  
"NO, I want answers Phoebe" she now demanded

"I refuse to humour you anymore, you got what you wanted now leave"  
"NO. Warren did something that you need to explain"  
"What are you talking about" Phoebe now asked her confused; her anger subsided for a moment at the mention of her infant son.  
"He, he disappeared into thin air. I was watching him and the boys and he disappeared. Then he came back and he was giggling and smiling like nothing had happened. I thought I was exhausted from work and seeing things. The boys say hes done it before." Kelly now informed her. Phoebe was surprised and she was scared. Warren was shimmering; he had never done so in front of her and even now with Cole around she had not seen him display any powers.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing your not so surprised by the action" she now heard Kelly say. She looked at her, how did she explain this to her in a way that wouldn't make her run to the police or better yet the tabloids.

"Maybe you were just tired from work and with the new pregnancy"  
"Phoebe don't insult me, I know what I saw your son disappeared into thin air and then brought himself back." She now said seriously her dark eyes were focused on Phoebe and any sign of manipulation or lying. Phoebe sighed now

"I didn't know that, this is the first time I'm hearing this"  
"Are you trying to make me sound crazy"  
"Look there are things that you don't understand. You need to just forget what you saw Warren do. He didn't mean it"  
"Oh I know he didn't, but you did mean to lie to me about your life. Who are you or better yet what are you because if he can do that then you must"  
"Kelly your over exaggerating"  
"So you just want me to believe your son just vanishes like that and your just a normal human being" she now said.

"I never said I was normal I just said you were over exaggerating. Look why don't you sit down. Getting all worked up and upset about this isn't going to help and quite frankly I don't want to fall out with you" Phoebe now told her honestly. She studied the young girl and accepted her offer as she remembered her baby also.

"OK" she said.

Kelly sat with a vacant expression on her face as she tried to process all of which Phoebe had just told her. She finally looked at her  
"Kelly"  
"What are you, am I in danger" she started to panic, Phoebe had feared this and she looked at her soon to be frantic friend

"Calm down, look I don't associate myself with magic or my family anymore. Your not in any danger because no one can find me." she now told her firmly

"Cole's a monster, demon why would you want to be with someone like that"  
"I thought I explained that"  
"I know but, omg all this time he could have killed me, he could have killed brian that first night he turned up" she started to panic even more.  
"Look Cole is good, he wouldn't kill anyone least of all you two. Look at me Kelly. No one is going to hurt you" she now tried to reassure her, but she didn't look so convinced

"You cant tell anyone about what I just told you"  
"Why not, people should know these things exist" she now challenged

"NO" Phoebe said strongly

"They shouldn't, it would cause more harm than good" she now told her truthfully, she eyed Kelly to see if she was believing her but couldnt tell clearly.  
"You mean you might get found out and have to go back to your family" Kelly accused once again. She rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not going back and Cole wouldn't take too kindly to any of it" Pheobe told her in reply  
"Are you threatening me" Kelly now asked confused and Phoebe shook her head No,  
"No I'm not I'm trying to protect you. I need you trust me, I need you trust that yes from something unknown to you but I am still a person and I do just want to raise my son in peace" she now told her. Kelly took this in and she was in so much shock she didnt know what to do.

"I need to go" she said as she got up quickly, Phoebe thought to stop her but decided against it, anything that happened next would be her fault. She sighed this could probably have been avoided. She just didn't know just how suspicious Kelly had really been of her and Cole. Cole she thought, he wouldn't be happy at all. She watched Kelly leave her home and prayed that she didn't know anything stupid and rash with this new information. Taking a deep breath she could only hope for the best.

"It's just a rumour, but they say Belthazor is back. Some sort of dark magic was used to bring him back and now he's out for revenge" Leo informed the family.

"Impossible" Prue now scoffed

"Why the source" Piper now said and the family turned to look at her for an explaination

"Why do they think the source has brought him back. Why not our long lost sister" Piper now asked,

"Phoebe doesn't have that sort of magic at her disposal" Patty now informed them

"How do you know she didn't cross over to get it" Piper now asked. The room fell silent with consideration.

**(I've decided to bring Paige into this story, so next chapter you'll be seeing her...till then :) **


End file.
